COISAS DA VIDA
by Douglas Eugman
Summary: Bella é apaixonada por Jacob, garoto popular da escola que é irmão de consideração de Alice. Ela vive correndo atrás dele, até que Emmett, namorado de sua irmã Rosalie, decide apresentar uns amigos pra Bella, os irmãos Edward e Jasper. SHORT. -completa-
1. Amor platonico

**1- Amor platônico**

— Bella é fácil! — Insistiu Rosalie, a mala da minha irmã.

— É fácil pra você que é toda bonitona! Agora eu sou ridícula! — Protestei. Se eu fosse loira, dos olhos verdes e corpo impecável eu também teria toda essa segurança. Mas eu tinha cabelos e olhos castanhos. Totalmente sem graça.

— Claro que não! Você é linda, só ainda não se descobriu. Mas escuta, é simples! Hoje quando formos a escola você chega nele e fala alguma coisa.

— Tipo o quê?

— Ah, sei lá. Pergunta que horas são.

— Que horas são??

— Isso! Pergunta assim mesmo!

— Rose! Isso é ridículo!

— Ridículo é chegar nele do nada e dizer que está afim dele!

— Eu não estou afim dele! Eu estou gostando dele! É muito diferente!

— Ah sim, claro! Que seja! Mas você tem que chegar de mansinho como quem não quer nada! Depois você dá o bote!

Rosalie às vezes me assustava.

Tá legal, vamos combinar que ela sempre me assustava!

— Vai por mim maninha. Eu sei o que eu estou falando! — Continuou ela.

— Tá legal. Eu pergunto que horas são e aí?

— E aí mais nada. Ele vai dizer que horas são e você responde um obrigada com o melhor sorriso que você puder dar!

— Ah... — Que plano perfeito! Ele vai me amar instantaneamente depois disso!

**FlashBack**

Eu e Rose tínhamos mudado de cidade a um mês. Morávamos eu, ela e nosso pai Charlie.

Nós duas antes morávamos com a nossa mãe, mas a dois meses atrás ela faleceu.

Rose tinha me ajudado bastante desde então. Ela como irmã mais velha agora fazia o papel de mãe, e seus conselhos eram absurdos como de uma mesmo.

No primeiro mês foi difícil, mas depois tive que superar a perda.

Nos mudamos pra Forks e começamos uma nova vida aqui.

Era meu primeiro dia de aula em Forks High School. Estava morrendo de medo e vergonha, pois estávamos no meio do ano letivo.

Rosalie tinha uma MBW vermelha linda que nós duas tínhamos ganhado de Reneé. Soou meio estranho isso né?! Rosalie tinha um carro que nós duas tínhamos ganhado.

É que é assim: Minha mãe tinha dito que ou iria comprar dois carros simples, um pra cada uma, ou um mais legal pra nós duas.

Rosalie me encheu o saco até eu aceitar ter um carro só, mas que fosse legal.

Eu não queria essa opção por que eu sabia que na verdade o carro ia ficar sendo só dela, e foi bem isso que aconteceu.

Eu amava aquele carro, porque tinha sido a ultima coisa que mamãe tinha me dado. Ela trabalhava duro na escola, era a diretora, e a noite trabalhava em um restaurante sendo gerente. Aí juntou um bom dinheiro e quando eu fiz 16 e Rosalie 17 ela nos deu esse presentão com as economias que tinha juntado.

Rose era exatamente um ano mais velha que eu, nós duas fazíamos aniversário no dia 13 de setembro.

Bom, mas voltando...

Estávamos indos pra escola e eu estava super nervosa. Aquela era a primeira vez que eu mudava de cidade, não sabia como era ser aluna nova.

Entrei na escola e percebi que não era tão ruim. Todo mundo parou o que estava fazendo e ficou olhando pra gente. Mas provavelmente estavam olhando pro carro, ou então pra Rose. Ou talvez pros dois!

Mas pra mim não, com certeza. Se tinha algo sem graça nessa vida era eu, Isabella Swan.

Eu me odiava por ser uma pessoa tão mediana. Inteligência mediana, aparência mediana, simpatia mediana... Estatura mediana!!

Droga...!

Fomos até a secretaria, peguei meu horário e fui pra minha primeira aula.

— A gente se vê no intervalo! — Disse Rosalie.

Cheguei na sala e me sentei no fundo.

— Oi! — Disse um garoto loiro dos olhos azuis. — Me chamo Mike, e você?

— Não. Eu não me chamo Mike. — Zombei.

Ele sorriu e eu acabei rindo também.

— Meu nome é Isabella, mas por favor, me chame me Bella.

— Prazer em te conhecer Bella!

— O prazer é todo meu.

Até que aquele garoto era bonitinho.

Fiquei olhando pras pessoas que entravam na sala. Tinham poucos garotos razoáveis, e Mike era o único bonitinho.

Que escola sem graça!

Ainda estava pensando nisso quando vi um garoto entrando. Meu queixo caiu.

Ele era alto, forte, pele morena clara, cabelos e olhos pretos. Tinha lábios carnudos, coxas grossas...

Ops! Calma aí Bella, controle-se!

O garoto entrou na sala seguido de uma garota.

Ah não! Ele tem namorada! Claro! Até parece que um cara lindo desse estaria solteiro!

A garota era bem mais baixa que ele, tinha os cabelos pretos curtos e espetados pra fora e olhos castanhos claro. Era linda, com certeza eles estavam juntos!

Mas então a garota deu um soco em seu braço. E foi aí que eu ouvi sua voz pela primeira vez.

— Para Alice!! — Gritou ele.

Que voz linda! Era rouca! Ah... Babei agora!

Tivemos essa aula juntos, que era de biologia, depois fui pra aula de espanhol. A garota que tinha dado o soco no garoto lindo estava na minha sala, mas ele não, nem Mike.

Me sentei mais uma vez no fundo da sala.

A garota se sentou do meu lado junto com mais três garotas.

— Oi! — Disse ela quando me viu. — Você é alua nova é?!

Não. Na verdade eu estudo aqui faz tempo, é que eu fiz uma plástica. Você gostou?

— Sou sim. — Respondi rindo internamente da minha própria piada.

— Eu me chamo Alice Cullen. — Disse a garota. — Essas aqui são minhas amigas, Jessica e Ângela. — Jessica e Ângela tinham cabelos castanhos e olhos castanhos. Mas Jessica tinha os cabelos cacheados, e Ângela liso.

— Meu nome é Isabella Swan, mas me chame de Bella.

Alice deu um sorriso e se virou pra conversar com as amigas.

_Descoberta do dia: Aluno novo tem cinco segundos de fama, depois é ignorado._

Assim que fosse pra casa iria anotar isso no diário.

Então chegou o intervalo. Me encontrei com Rosalie que estava conversando com um garoto.

O garoto era lindo, alto, forte, loiro dos olhos azuis.

— Bella! Esse é o Emmett, Emmett essa é a Bella.

— Oi. — Disse timidamente.

— Oi! — Disse ele vindo até mim e me dando um beijo no rosto.

Como ela conseguia?!No meu primeiro dia de aula eu mal troquei duas palavras com duas pessoas, e ela já estava cantando o garoto que deveria ser o mais lindo da sua turma!

Minha incompetência me matava!

Resolvi então ir até o banheiro. Entrei e fiquei me encarando no espelho.

Que garota ridícula, sem graça e incompetente que eu era!

De repente Alice, Jessica e Ângela entraram no banheiro.

— Ah Alice! Poxa vida, faz isso por mim! — Disse Jessica.

Quando elas viram que eu estava no banheiro hesitaram por um instante, mas depois continuaram conversando.

— Jessica, eu não converso com Jacob sobre essas coisas! — Respondeu Alice.

— Ah Alice, ele é seu irmão! — Protestou Jessica. — Tá, irmão de consideração, mas é! Vocês tem mais intimidade! Não custa nada vai, é só chegar e dizer que eu estou afim dele. FIM.

— Tá bom, na próxima aula eu falo com ele! — Cedeu Alice.

Então elas saíram do banheiro.

Será que Jacob, o irmão de Alice, era aquele garoto lindo?!

Confirmei minhas suspeitas quando fui pra próxima aula, que era de matemática.

Alice e o garoto lindo estavam na minha aula, mas as amigas de Alice não.

Quando entrei na sala e vi os dois sentados juntos não agüentei a curiosidade e me sentei atrás deles.

— Jacob, tenho uma coisa pra te falar. — Disse Alice ao garoto lindo.

Rá! Então o nome dele era Jacob e eles eram mesmo apenas irmãos! Ótimo!

— Alice, se for pra dizer que aquela sua amiga tá afim de mim não perca seu tempo. Já não te disse que não quero nada com ela?!

Uau!Ele estava dando um fora nela!Caramba!

Garotos bonitos costumam ser galinhas! Será que ele era uma exceção?

Mas então ele continuou.

— Se fosse aquela loirinha até que eu pegava!

— Jacob! A Lauren é ridícula! E você já ficou com ela!

— Eu sei. E ficaria de novo.

— Afe!

Alice então saiu do seu lugar e foi se sentar na frente. Parecia que os dois tinham gostos diferentes.

— Oi! — Disse Mike se sentando ao meu lado e me matando de susto.

— Oi! — Respondi.

Nossas conversas eram realmente muito longas. Pela segunda vez ele me disse 'oi', trocou meia dúzia de palavras e depois me ignorou o resto da aula.

Aquele primeiro dia foi até quase legal. Exceto pelo fato de ter visto um cara lindo e não ter trocado nenhuma palavra com ele.

E o primeiro mês inteiro foi assim. Troquei meia dúzias de palavras com Mike, e mais meia dúzia com Alice.

Babei litros por Jacob e nunca falei nada com ele. Ah não! Teve um dia que sem querer eu esbarrei nele e disse "foi mal". Ele me respondeu com um sorriso lindo que me deixou sem ar. Aquele dia foi o melhor, ever!

Então resolvi contar a Rose o que estava acontecendo. Disse que estava gostando de Jacob e que nunca tinha conversado com ele direito.

Ela então me deu um conselho de ir falar com ele.

Só um detalhe: Ela já estava namorando Emmett a essas alturas!

Odeio a minha irmã!

Alias, odeio não ser ela!

**/FlashBack**

Agora estávamos na cozinha de casa tomando café e nos preparando pra mais um dia de aula. Eu tinha criado coragem! Hoje eu iria falar com ele!

Fazia um mês que eu estava naquela escola e nunca tinha falado com ele!

Mas hoje seria diferente!

Hoje eu ia falar com ele!

Terminei de tomar café, escovei os dentes e fui pro carro. Rosalie depois de uns minutos veio pro carro, e então fomos pra escola.

Assim que ela estacionou Emmett veio em seu encontro.

— Boa dia linda! — Disse ele dando um beijo nela.

— Bom dia Bella! —Falou ele me dando um cascudo.

— Bom dia Emm! — Respondi franzindo a testa. Eita cunhado mala que eu fui arranjar!

Mas nada importava hoje, porque hoje era o dia tão esperado!Ele vai ter que falar comigo, por bem ou por mal!

Fui pra sala e já tinha tudo esquematizado. Quando estava entrando na sala Jacob estava entrando também, então olhei pra ele, estampei um sorriso no rosto, mas quando fui falar minha voz falhou.

— Que horas são?

Falei tão baixo que ele nem ouviu, passou por mim direto.

Ah não!!

Mas calma, se senta perto dele e depois você pergunta de novo.

Fui me sentar atrás dele mas não tinha lugar, olhei por toda a sala e o único lugar vazio era lá na frente.

Droga!

Mas isso não é fim, na próxima aula eu pergunto.

Fiquei me remoendo de ansiedade esperando que batesse o sinal. Nem prestei atenção no que o professor de biologia estava explicando.

Quando bateu o sinal e fui pra aula de espanhol, mas essa aula ele não tinha comigo!

Droga!

Aquela aula foi um saco, me sentei novamente no fundo. Quando chegou o intervalo saí da sala e já estava indo pro refeitório quando vi Jacob. Criei coragem e fui andando firme até ele. Incrivelmente ele estava absolutamente sozinho, então era a hora perfeita pra eu falar com ele.

Pigarreei pra ter certeza que minha voz sairia e comecei.

— Hei. — Quando disse isso ele se virou. Meu coração acelerou, o ar faltou. Segui então os conselhos de Rosalie e ia perguntar que horas eram. — Que... — Estava falando quando alguém me deu um empurrão e eu cai de joelho. Jacob olhou pra mim caída no chão, sorriu e foi embora.

— Me desculpa! — Disse uma garota de uma voz estridente. Quando olhei era Jessica. — O Mike me empurrou. Sinto muito.

Tive vontade de voar no seu pescoço e a estrangular. Mas contive meus impulsos e dei um sorriso forçado. Depois fui falar com Rosalie,mas quando cheguei no refeitório não a encontrei.

Que ótimo dia, não?!

O que precisa acontecer pra ficar mais perfeito?¬¬'

Fiquei o intervalo inteiro _moscando_, sentada sozinha pensando na vida. Quando bateu o sinal fui correndo pra sala. Mais uma vez Jacob estava sentado longe de mim.

Mas isso seria questão de vida ou morte! Eu iria perguntar as horas, nem isso fosse a ultima coisa que eu fizesse na vida!

Fiquei o resto da aula me remoendo de nervoso, esperando que a aula acabasse logo. Quando enfim bateu o sinal e fui correndo atrás de Jacob. Estávamos quase no estacionamento quando o alcancei.

Ele estava conversando com uns amigos quando os interrompi.

— Que horas são? — Perguntei sorrindo.

— Não tenho relógio. — Respondeu ele indiferente, voltando a conversar com amigos.

Me senti a pessoa mais idiota do universo!

Fui pro carro e Rosalie já estava lá.

— E aí, como foi? — Perguntou ela.

— Não foi. Depois de trinta tentativas consegui perguntar, e ele disse que não tinha relógio!

— Poutz! Que droga!

Que vida!

Cheguei em casa e fui correndo escrever no meu diário.

_Dia primeiro de fevereiro  
__Tomei a primeira iniciativa na vida com Jacob, e tomei o primeiro fora.  
No momento estou me sentindo a garota mais idiota do mundo, mas não vou desistir!  
__**Descoberta do dia: Os conselhos da Rosalie só funcionam com a Rosalie!¬¬'**_

* * *

Hey!

Aki estou começando outra FIC! =D'

Essa vai ser bem bobinha mesmo, nada de coisa pesada.  
E calmem! **Edward **e ** Jasper **ainda vão aparecer!** :B**

Bjaaum!!

Mandem review dizendo que acharam! =D


	2. Fracassos

**2- Fracasso**

Eu tinha que bolar um plano. Jacob era o garoto mais popular da minha sala, e provavelmente o da escola. Ele com certeza gostava de garotas populares, e todas as garotas populares são bonitas! Logo...

_Primeiro passo: Colocar sempre a melhor roupa._

Fui no meu guarda roupas e separei tudo de melhor que eu tinha, mas pra minha tristeza não era muita coisa.

_Segundo passo: Ser extrovertida e sorrir sempre._

Todas as garotas populares eram extrovertidas... Mas essa é a parte mais difícil, não sei se vou conseguir ser assim _tão_ extrovertida como elas. Mas eu teria que tentar!

No dia seguinte coloquei a melhor roupa pra ir pra escola.

— Wow! — Disse Rose assim que me viu. — Bellinha seduzindo!

Fiz uma careta pro comentário de Rosalie e entrei no carro. Fomos até a escola, e como sempre assim que estacionamos Emmett veio falar com Rosalie.

— Bom dia minha linda! — E então deu um beijo nela.

— Bom dia... — Ele ainda não tinha olhado pra mim. — Nossa! Você está linda Bella!

— Obrigada! — Respondi sorrindo.

— Tá apaixonada é? — Perguntou ele.

Corei.

— Eita! Pior que está!Por quem? Eu tenho que saber pra ver se eu aprovo!

Revirei os olhos e o deixei falando sozinho. Fui pra sala e me sentei no meu lugar, lá no fundo. Bateu o sinal e o pessoal começou a entrar.

Mike assim que me viu foi se sentar ao meu lado.

— Oi! — Disse ele sorrindo.

— Oi. — Respondi olhando pra porta da sala. Quando Jacob iria chegar?

Todos entraram, a professora entrou e nada de Jacob!

Nããoo!!

Não acredito que logo hoje que eu estou super gata ele não vai me ver!!

Droga, droga! Mil vezes droga!

Fiquei as primeiras aulas emburrada, e então fui pro intervalo.

— Que cara é essa Bells? — Perguntou Rosalie. — O que aconteceu?

— Esse é o problema. — Respondi. — Não aconteceu!

— Bella! Você tá precisando de um namorado! — Disse Emmett.

Olhei pra ele com uma cara de "Oh!Descobriu a América!".

— Já sei o que vou fazer! Vou te apresentar uns amigos meus! — Continuou ele.

— Boa idéia Emm! — Disse Rosalie.

— Hei! Alguém já perguntou _pra mim_ se eu quero? — Falei franzindo a testa.

Quem disse que eu quero _um_ garoto?! Eu quero O garoto. Quero Jacob!

— Ah Bellinha! Eu só estou pensando no seu bem! — Disse Emmett. — Você está necessitada de um namorado! E pelo que percebi você está com dificuldade de achar um pretendente.

Abri a boca pra reclamar, mas não tinha o que dizer. Ele estava certo.

— Isso mesmo Emmett! — Disse Rosalie.

Ah que lindo! Agora _eles_ correriam atrás de um namorado _pra mim!_

Eu não mereço essas coisas!

Bateu o sinal e fui pra sala. Mike não estava nessa aula, apenas Alice. Ela veio até mim e se sentou ao meu lado.

— Posso ficar aqui? É que briguei com Jessica, e Ângela está namorando com Ben.

Olhei pra frente e vi Jessica conversando com Lauren, e do outro lado Ben e Ângela juntos.

— Ah sim, claro. Fica a vontade!

— Obrigada.

Ficamos em silencio por uns instantes, até que Alice começou a tagarelar.

—Agora que praticamente estou sem amigas fica difícil ir ao shopping. — Aposto que ela vai dizer que precisava das amigas pra carregarem as sacolas. — Quem vai me ajudar a escolher as roupas? E pra quem eu vou dar presentes caros? Eu amo dar presentes sabia?!

— É?... — Perguntei por educação.

—É sim! É muito legal! Mas o legal mesmo é passar o dia inteiro no shopping com as amigas... Isso é legal! Mas não sei quando isso vai acontecer de novo.

— Que chato... — Mas aonde ela queria chegar com essa conversa?

— Hoje eu vou no shopping, você não que ir comigo?

Ah não!

— Mas hoje é terça!

— Qualquer dia é dia pra ir no shopping!

Eu odiava ir no shopping, ainda mais com Rosalie. Ela entrava em todas as lojas e comprava meia dúzia de roupas! Era uma perda de tempo!

— Meu carro quebrou e Jacob vai me levar pro shopping. Mas eu já disse a ele que se eu for sozinha nem vou.

Bom... Aí as coisas mudam... Hoho'

— Tudo bem. Eu vou com você. — Respondi tentando disfarçar que o motivo deu ter aceitado era Jacob.

Alice deu um gritinho estridente e me abraçou.

— Obrigada, obrigada! Fico te devendo uma!

Dei um sorriso forçado e voltei a prestar atenção na aula.

Alice era legal até, mas sei lá... Meio extrovertida demais pra ser minha amiga...

Peraí, peraí!

Tive uma idéia genial! Eu sendo amiga de uma garota extrovertida com certeza eu aprenderia a ser extrovertida!

Fiquei puxando papo com ela a aula inteira.

— Jacob vai me buscar de carro, aí eu peço pra ele te levar em casa, assim a gente descobre onde você mora pra podermos passar lá a tarde pra ir ao shopping!

— Okay!

Ah!... Estava tudo indo tão certo que estava me assustando...!

Quando bateu o sinal fui falar com Rosalie.

— Rose, eu vou pra casa de carona.

Ela me olhou curiosa enquanto eu ia até o carro de Jacob.

— Oi! — Disse a ele assim que entrei no carro.

— Oi. — Respondeu ele sorrindo...

Que sorriso lindo! *-*

A viagem da escola até em casa durou poucos minutos, mal deu tempo de Alice conversar com Jacob e eu gansar a conversa.

— Vamos passar aqui as 14h. Esteja pronta! — Disse Alice. Então entrei em casa. Poucos minutos depois Rosalie chegou.

— Você pegou carona com quem?

— Com a Alice e Jacob. Por um acaso vou sair com eles hoje a tarde.

— Bella! Emmett já conversou com os amigos dele e eles disseram que vão vir hoje!

— Então liga pra Emmett e manda ele cancelar, porque hoje eu vou sair!

Eu vou sair com Jacob! Eu vou! Eu vou!

Com Alice também...¬¬

Mas eu vou sair com Jacob!!

Fui pro meu quarto, saltitando de felicidade. No final das contas o dia não tinha sido tão ruim, ele até me viu toda bonitona! =D'

Procurei a melhor roupa e encontrei um vestido vermelho que Rosalie tinha me dado. Eu nunca tinha usado, mas achava uma ótima idéia estréia-lo agora!

Tomei banho, me arrumei e desci pra almoçar.

Emmett já estava em casa, sentado no sofá com Rosalie.

— Uau! Bella, ultimamente você tem me impressionado! Está realmente muito linda!

— Obrigada! — Disse sorrindo.

— Se eu não estivesse namorando... — Continuou ele. Eu mostrei a língua e Rosalie lhe deu uma cotovelada. — É brincadeira! É brincadeira! Eu só tenho olhos pra você! — Disse ele abraçando Rosalie.

Dei risada dos dois e fui pra cozinha. Comi um pedaço de lasanha e depois fui escovar os dentes. Quando estava terminando de me arrumar ouvi uma buzina.

— Tchau gente, até mais! — Disse correndo pra porta.

Entrei no carro e cumprimentei os dois.

Jacob me olhou de cima a baixo e sorriu. Mas não fui um sorriso muito agradável de se ver, não foi algo como "nossa, você está linda". Parecia mais um "wow, quero te comer". Isso me incomodou um pouco, mas nem liguei.

Chegando no shopping eu e Alice entramos na primeira loja enquanto Jacob esperava nos corredores.

— Ai que linda essa blusa! — Exclamou Alice. — Ficaria perfeita em você!

— Oi? Quem?

— Vai lá experimentar Bella!

— Alice, eu nem trouxe dinheiro. Vim mesmo só pra te acompanhar!

— E quem disse que eu estou ligando pra isso! Eu quero comprar pra você!

— Isso vai me constranger muito! Melhor não...

— Ah... — Alice parecia meio triste e um pouco impressionada. Acho que as amigas dela adoravam quando ela comprava roupas novas pra elas.

Alice experimentou várias blusinhas e algumas calças. Depois de comprar metade da loja fomos pra outra loja ao lado. Mas quando saímos Jacob não estava mais nos corredores.

Pra onde ele tinha ido?!

Fomos em várias lojas e nada de Jacob. Quando já eram 18h e o sol já estava desaparecendo Alice resolveu ir procurar Jacob pra irmos embora.

Quando fomos do lado de fora do shopping vi Jacob. Ele estava agarrado com uma garota, a prensando na parede. Por sorte já estava escuro o suficiente pra Alice não perceber que eu tinha ficado muito brava em ver aquela cena.

— Hei Jake... — Disse Alice.

Jacob se virou pra Alice e franziu a testa. Então pegou uma chave no bolso e jogou pra ela.

— Me dá meia hora que eu já vou.

— Ótimo, resmungou Alice.

Ela pegou a chave e abriu a porta do carro. Colocamos as sacolas dentro e voltamos pro shopping.

— Nossa! Eu estou com fome! — Disse Alice rindo.

Eu não queria dizer, mas meu estomago estava pedindo por socorro desde horas atrás.

— O que você gosta de comer? — Perguntou ela.

Eu estava morrendo de fome, mas aí lembrei da cena que tinha visto. Meu Jacob agarrando uma garota...

— Acho que não vou comer nada...

— Ah! Por que não?

Depois pensei bem... Jacob era um idiota mesmo, eu não ia ficar com fome por causa dele.

— Tá legal. Eu gosto de Mc Donalds.

— Sério?!Ahh! Que bom! Eu também amo muito tudo isso! Mas sempre que eu venho ao shopping com as minha amigas elas preferem comer saladas e suco natural! É um saco!

Ri do comentário de Alice. Estava percebendo que ela era bem mais legal do que eu tinha imaginado.

Comemos cada uma um lanche e então Jacob veio nos chamar pra ir embora.

Eu estava profundamente decepcionada com tudo. Com Jacob, com o passeio. Mas pelo menos serviu pra eu conhecer melhor Alice. Ela era bem legal.

Quando o carro de Jacob parou na frente de casa me despedi dos dois e entrei.

Meu pai já tinha chegado do serviço.

— Oi pai. — Disse indo pra sala.

— Oi! Foi passear hoje?

— Fui sim. Com uma amiga e o irmão dela.

— É... Hoje todo mundo resolveu me abandonar! Rosalie saiu com Emmett e nem preparou a janta!

— Sério? Peraí que eu faço algo.

Fui na cozinha e preparei um macarrão. Fiz com molho branco pois sabia que era seu prato preferido.

Coloquei em um prato e levei até Charlie, depois fui pro meu quarto.

Peguei meu diário e fui escrever.

_Dia dois de fevereiro_

_Hoje meu dia tinha tudo pra dar certo. Bolei planos de como agir pra conquistar Jacob, coloquei minha melhor roupa e aí quando chego na escola descubro que ele faltou!  
Mas depois ficou bom, Alice me convidou a ir no shopping com ela e Jacob. Ai de repente tinha tudo pra ser bom de novo. E novamente deu tudo errado!  
Jacob ficou com uma garota no shopping e mal olhou na minha cara!_

_Me senti a pessoa mais idiota do mundo!  
Decidi então desistir dele!  
Ele é tudo, e eu não sou nada!  
Me desiludi!_

_**Descoberta do dia: Garotos bonitos são galinhas e idiotas!**_

Depois de escrever fiquei um pouco no meu computador a manivela que meu pai tinha me dado e fui dormir.

No dia seguinte coloquei a primeira roupa que vi. Estava totalmente sem motivação pra me arrumar decentemente.

— Hei, o que aconteceu com a Bella "arrasa corações" ? — Perguntou Rosalie assim que me viu.

— Ela morreu ontem a noite.

— Bom, espero que você se arrume pra hoje a tarde, os garotos vão vir aqui!

— Ai... Sério?! — Disse sem a menor empolgação.

— Sério sim! Mas afinal, o que aconteceu ontem pra você estar com essa cara?

— Mais uma vez nada aconteceu. Na verdade aconteceu sim, mas não comigo.

— O que foi? Jacob ficou com outra garota?

— É...

— Poutz! Mais do que nunca te falo, se arrume bem hoje! A tarde os garotos vão vir aqui!

— Rose, eu não quero conhecer ninguém. Eu já conheço alguém e gosto muito dele.

— Mas você já perguntou pra ele se é recíproco?

Senti um nó na garganta quando Rosalie disse isso.

— Me desculpa! — Disse ela correndo ao meu encontro e me abraçando. — Eu fui grossa, me perdoe! Mas ainda acho que você tem que conhecer esses garotos!

— Tá legal, você venceu! — Respondi derrotada.

Terminei de me arrumar e então fomos pra escola. Alice sentou ao meu lado nas primeiras aulas, e Jacob me ignorou em todas elas.

Eu tinha decidido que iria esquece-lo, mas aí...

Estávamos no intervalo quando ele veio até Alice, que estava conversando comigo.

— Alice, você viu o meu caderno?

— Eu vi largado no carro ontem.

— Ah... Valeu... — Então ele olhou pra mim. Aqueles olhos negros como jabuticabas olharam bem no fundo dos meus olhos. E então ele sorriu. — Oi Bella!

— Oi! — Disse sorrindo feito boba. E então ele saiu.

Ahhh! Ele era tão lindo!

E ele tinha falado comigo! Ele tinha falado comigo!

Eu sei que pareço uma idiota, mas ele tinha realmente falado comigo!

Então desisti de desistir dele... Ele era tão lindo, tão fofo!

E tinha falado comigo!!!

Voltamos pra aula, que era de educação artística. A professora então passou um exercício em dupla pra ser feito em casa. Tínhamos que fazer uma reprodução de um quadro de Leonardo Da Vinci.

— A gente pode fazer juntas, né?! — Disse eu a Alice.

— Claro! Você pode ir em casa hoje?

— Ah! Pior que não dá. Mas que tal você ir na minha casa!?

— Por que tem que ser na sua não na minha?

— É que meu cunhado cismou que eu tenho que arranjar um namorado, e hoje vão dois amigos dele em casa, e eu vou ser obrigada a conhece-los...

— Ah! É por isso?! Então fechado, a gente faz na sua casa! Assim eu fico com um, e você com outro! — Disse Alice rindo.

Bem que eu queria que ela ficasse com os dois... Eu não queria ficar com ninguém, queria ficar com Jacob!

Acabou a aula e fui pra casa. Almocei, e depois de uns minutos Alice apareceu. Ela tinha comprado cartolinas, tinta e pincéis.

— O que vocês vão aprontar?! — Perguntou Rosalie olhando curiosa pra bagunça que estávamos fazendo na cozinha.

— Trabalho. — Respondi.

— Daqui a pouco Emmett e os garotos vão chegar!

— Eu sei. — Respondi. — Mas temos que fazer o trabalho.

Ficamos pintando por horas, eu e Alice estávamos com tinta até no cabelo, quando então ouvi a campainha tocar.

— São eles! — Cochichou Rosalie.

Eu estava toda suja, mas não estava nem aí. Não queria dar uma boa impressão aos garotos mesmo.

Seria ótimo que os dois me achassem horrível, assim não iam querer nada comigo.

Então os dois entraram.

_**Hey! Segundo capitulo jah!!**_

_**Queria agradecer as reviews, amei todas! =D"**_

_**Bjaaum! :***_


	3. Garotos complicados

**Antes de mais nada:**

**Calma Gente! A Bella não vai ser tosca o resto da vida...**

**Mas ah... Quem nunca se apaixonou por um garoto que nem conversava direito, quem nunca bolou estratégias **_**furadas**_** pra conquistar alguém, quem nunca fez algo por interesse?**

**Husahuasuhssa**

**=D**

**Bom, ao capitulo! ^^**

**3- Garotos complicados**

Então os dois entraram em casa com Emmett. O primeiro que eu vi era alto, loiro dos olhos verdes. O outro era ainda mais alto, tinha cabelos acobreados e também olhos verdes.

Os dois eram realmente lindos.

— Bella, esses aqui são Jasper — Disse Emmett apontando pro loiro. — e esse é Edward.

Fui até eles, coloquei os braços pra trás e os cumprimentei com um beijo no rosto.

— Essa aqui é Alice. — Disse chamando Alice pra cumprimenta-los.

— Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? — Perguntou Emmett.

— Trabalho. — Respondi.

Então os garotos foram até a cozinha ver o que estávamos fazendo.

— Nossa, foram vocês que fizeram? Está muito bonito. — Disse Jasper. — Posso? — Perguntou ele pegando um pincel.

— Claro! — Respondeu Alice toda sorridente.

Edward também pegou um pincel e os dois ficaram pintando enquanto eu e Alice os admirávamos.

— Aquele loiro não é lindo?! — Cochichou Alice a mim.

— É sim. — Respondi. — Os dois são lindos.

— É verdade!Mas eu gostei mais do loiro. E você?

Como eu iria dizer que não estava interessada em achar alguém pra mim, pois já estava gostando de uma pessoa?

— Na verdade eu gostei do outro mesmo. — Respondi sorrindo.

Não era uma total mentira, afinal se eu fosse escolher algum dos dois eu escolherei Edward. Acontece que eu não vou escolher ninguém!

— Pronto! — Disse Edward. — Acho que terminamos.

Eu e Alice então fomos ver como tinha ficado. Estava lindo demais!

— Nossa! Vocês são bons nisso hein?! — Disse sorrindo. — Ficou lindo!

— Maravilhoso! — Completou Alice.

Emmett e Rosalie até saíram do sofá pra ver como tinha ficado.

— Agora que vocês terminaram vocês podiam sair juntos, não é? — Disse Emmett.

— Claro! — Disse Alice.

— Claro! — Tentei parecer animada.

— Mas eu tenho que ir pra casa!Olha meu estado! — Falou Alice.

— A gente também. — Respondeu Jasper.

— Vamos fazer assim então: Nós dois vamos pra casa nos arrumar, e passamos aqui mais tarde. — Disse Edward.

— Okay! — Respondi.

Os dois então saíram, e em seguida Alice.

— E aí, de qual dos dois você gostou? — Perguntou Rosalie.

— Alice gostou do loiro. — Respondi.

— Não foi isso que eu perguntei! — Reclamou Rosalie.

— Ué! Se Alice gostou do loiro pra mim sobra o outro! — Bufei.

— Credo Bella! Até parece que a gente está te obrigando a conhecer esse cara! — Protestou Rosalie.

— Obrigando não é a palavra certa... Eu diria _constrangendo._ — Reclamei. — Mas agora que fui intimada a sair com eles vou ter que me arrumar! — Disse indo pro meu quarto.

Tomei um banho super demorado e fui me arrumar.

Olhei em cima da cama e tinha um vestido lindo azul.

— Que isso? — Gritei a Rosalie.

— O Emmett comprou pra você usar hoje. — Respondeu ela.

— Emmett! Não precisava! — O vestido era lindo, mas seria perfeito de ser usado quando eu saísse com Jacob, não com Edward!

— Não foi nada Bella! — Disse Emmett.

Coloquei vestido e deixei o cabelo solto. Eu estava bonita até, mas estava perfeita pra uma noite com Jacob não com Edward. Droga.

Depois de uns minutos Alice chegou em casa. Ela estava linda com um vestido curto rosa.

— Você está linda Bella! — Disse ela. — Mas precisa de uns retoques.

Alice me levou até o quarto e tirou de sua bolsa mil e uma maquiagens.

Depois de mais meia hora sendo maquiada por Alice os garotos chegaram.

Edward estava mais lindo que o normal, com uma camisa branca com os primeiros botões abertos e uma calça jeans escura combinando perfeitamente com seu tênis.

Percebi que ele era bem vaidoso, pois o tênis estava impecavelmente limpo.

— Oi! — Disse assim que eles chegaram.

— Olha aqui Edward e Jasper. — Disse Emmett. — As 23h quero ver essas garotas em casa hein?! E se comportem vocês duas!

Emmett era mesmo um mala. Adorava tirar sarro e irritar os outros.

Revirei os olhos e fui pra porta.

Do lado de fora de casa tinha um Volvo prata lindo de morrer.

— Wow! Que carro hein?! — Disse boquiaberta.

— Você gostou? É meu. — Respondeu Edward sorrindo.

— Eu queria vir com o meu, mas ele disse que era melhor virmos com um só. — Disse Jasper.

Nossa, os dois tinham carro?!

Com certeza eram ricos!

Entramos no carro, eu do lado do motorista, que era Edward, e Alice sentada no banco de trás com Jasper.

— E aí, aonde vamos? — Perguntou Edward.

— A gente podia passear no shopping! — Disse Alice eufórica.

De novo?! Ah não!...

— Ah... Que tal irmos no cinema? — Sugeri.

— Cinema é uma boa. — Respondeu Edward.

— Então tá. — Cedeu Alice.

— Então vamos pro cinema! — Disse Edward acelerando ainda mais.

— Que filme vamos assistir? — Questionou Jasper.

— Tem um ótimo de comédia romântica, se chama _A verdade nua e crua._ — Sugeriu Edward.

— Comédia romântica? Não tem um de ação? — Perguntei na cara de pau. Eu não queria assistir esse tipo de filme com Edward...

— Tem um de terror também, jogos mortais 6. — Disse Jasper.

Terror? Não mesmo!

— Tá legal, então vamos na comédia romântica mesmo. — Respondi.

Caramba, e agora?

O que preciso fazer pra fazer com que Edward _não_ goste de mim?

Eu já comecei errado, colocando uma roupa bonita e me arrumando... Droga!

Bom, ainda não é o fim do mundo.

_Primeiro passo: Não o ficar encarando._

Toda garota que está afim de alguém fica encarando a pessoa, e quando ela chega perto fica olhando pros lábios dela. Então o que tenho que fazer é não o encara-lo... Legal..

Chegamos no cinema, os garotos foram comprar os ingressos e Alice e eu fomos ao banheiro.

— Nossa! Eles são tão lindos, tão fofos! E ainda por cima são ricos! — Disse Alice saltitando. — O que mais eu vou querer da minha vida?!

— Que bom que está gostando de Jasper...

— Estou sim, e muito! Ele é tão lindo... Mas peraí, você não está gostando de Edward?

— Não é que eu não esteja gostando dele... Ele é uma graçinha... É que eu gosto de outra pessoa...

— Sério? E a pessoa também gosta de você?

— Acho que não...

— Então boba! Aproveita a oportunidade! Acho que o Edward gostou de você!

— É?

— É sim! Você não vê o jeito que ele olha pra você?!

— Não percebi nada.

— Então repara! Mas vamos, tá na hora!

Saímos do banheiro, nos encontramos com os garotos e fomos pra sala de cinema. Jasper e Alice se sentaram bem na frente, enquanto Edward e eu sentamos no fundo. O filme ainda não tinha começado então ficamos conversando.

— E aí, o que você faz da vida? — Perguntou Edward.

— No momento só estudo, e você?

— Eu já terminei a escola, estou fazendo faculdade de medicina.

— Que legal!

Então o assunto acabou.

O filme começou cortando o silencio constrangedor.

Ele sinal era muito engraçado. Mas nele o personagem principal dizia que as mulheres tinham que fazer os homens sofrerem, por que assim eles iam quere-las.

E se Edward fosse assim também?!

Desde que chegamos eu nem olhei na cara dele, e se ele também "gostasse" de sofrer?

E agora?!

Eu não queria magoa-lo, não queria que ele gostasse de mim, por que eu gostava de Jacob. Não queria que ele sofresse por minha culpa.

O filme inteiro fiquei inclinada pro sentindo oposto de Edward. No final teve um beijo, e eu fiquei super sem graça pois quando olhei pra frente Alice e Jasper estavam se beijando.

Mas ainda bem que Edward não manifestou nenhum interesse em mim. Quer dizer, ele ficava me olhando, e estava sentando inclinado pro meu lado. Sem contar que... Blá! Dá pra perceber quando um garoto está interessado!

Não tinha muita experiência nisso, alias tinha experiência quase zero. A única vez que beijei na vida foi na formatura de um primo meu. Beijei um amigo meu, que depois nunca mais deu sinal de interesse por mim. Depois descobri que ele tinha me beijado porque o pessoal da nossa sala estava dizendo que ele era gay, pois sabia que eu estava gostando dele e não fazia nada.

Mas Rosalie tinha experiência no assunto, e muito! E ela sempre me dava dicas e tudo mais.

Acabou o filme saímos da sala. Jasper e Alice estavam todos sorridentes.

— E aí, o que acharam do filme? — Perguntou Jasper a Edward e a mim.

— Muito bom. — Respondeu Edward.

— Meio pervertidozinho, mas bom. — Respondi rindo.

— E agora, que tal irmos comer? — Questionou Jasper.

— Vamos. — Respondeu Edward não muito empolgado.

Fomos até uma pizzaria, e nos sentamos todos juntos.

Estávamos conversando quando eu vi Jacob, lindo e perfeito conversando com seus amigos. Ele olhou pra mim e quase sorriu, mas depois olhou pra Edward e fechou a cara. Quando viu que Alice estava com a gente veio até nós.

— Alice! — Esbravejou Jacob.

— Jacob! — Esbravejou Edward.

— Edward! — Esbravejou Jacob.

Encarei Alice confusa, e ela também não estava entendendo nada.

— Alice, vamos embora AGORA! — Ordenou Jacob.

— Hei, qual é? Eu não vou não! — Protestou Alice.

— Eles não são boas companhias pra você Alice, nem pra você Bella! — Continuou Jacob.

É? E por quê?

Alice nem se mexeu do lugar.

— Se você encostar a mão nela eu juro que te mato! — Ameaçou Jacob a Jasper.

— E quem é você? Eu te conheço? — Questionou Jasper.

— Não, e nem vai conhecer. — Então Jacob saiu.

— O que foi isso exatamente? — Perguntou Alice confusa.

— Esse garoto me odeia, e eu o odeio. Só isso. — Respondeu Edward.

— Eu nem conheço esse cara. — Disse Jasper.

— É que eu não gosto muito de tocar nesse assunto. — Falou Edward. — De onde você o conhece Alice?

— Ele é meu meio irmão. — Respondeu Alice super sem graça.

— Ah... Desculpa. — Disse Edward. — Mas ele é um idiota.

— Eu sei. — Respondeu Alice sorrindo.

Todo mundo riu e então mudamos de assunto.

Alice e Jasper estavam no maior _love_, enquanto eu encarava o nada e Edward terminava de comer.

— Você é sempre tão tímida assim, ou só está sendo hoje?! — Perguntou Edward a mim, me tirando de meus devaneios.

— Na verdade eu sempre sou assim. — Respondi o encarando por meio segundo e depois desviando o olhar.

— É? Você não tem muita cara de tímida na verdade, por isso que perguntei.

— É que eu sou aquela falsa tímida. Sou assim com quem não conheço, mas com quem conheço sou _de boa._

— Espero que você fique _de boa _comigo. — Disse ele dando um sorriso torto.

Fiquei encarando aqueles dentes brancos e lábios perfeitos por uns segundos, e então voltei a recompor.

Droga, será que ele percebeu isso?!

— Vocês duas se conhecem de onde? — Continuou ele.

— Da escola. — Respondi indiferente.

— Faz tempo que você é daqui de Forks?

— Não. Um mês e pouco.

— Está gostando?

— Aqui é legal...

Dei um sorriso forçado e voltei a olhar pro nada. Ou melhor, estava olhando pro lugar onde Jacob tinha estado a cinco minutos atrás.

O que será que Edward tinha feito a Jacob?

Deve ter sido algo grave, pra eles se odiaram tanto.

Se eu tivesse mais intimidade com ele, ou se tivesse ao menos mais cara de pau, perguntaria o que aconteceu. Mas numa outra ocasião.

Alice e Jasper mal conversavam, ficavam mais nos beijos e risadinhas.

A cada segundo eu ficava mais sem graça.

Alice também nem pra colaborar! Eles podiam dar uma voltinha pra ficar se agarrando...!

Edward e eu ficamos conversando por vários minutos, e então fomos embora.

Alice e Jasper continuavam empolgados, e Edward e eu entediados.

Edward parou o carro na frente de casa, depois desceu pra abrir a porta da mim.

— Foi ótima a noite com você! — Disse ele sorrindo. — Qualquer dia desses podemos marcar de novo.

Ai não! Ele não tinha entendido o recado ainda?!

— Claro. — Menti. Dei um sorriso forçado, me virei pra Alice e Jasper e acenei. Eles acenaram de volta.

Então Edward colocou a mão no meu queixo, me virando pra lado dele, e me deu um beijo estalado no rosto. Senti um frio na espinha.

Sorri sem graça.

— Boa noite! — Disse ele dando um sorriso lindo.

— Boa noite! — Respondi entrando em casa.

— E aí Bella, como foi a noite? — Perguntou-me Rosalie, assim que fechei a porta.

— Legal. — Disse sem a menor empolgação.

— Isso são horas? Aliás, alguém pediu _pra mim_ pra sair? — Esbravejou Charlie.

— Foi a Rose! Se entenda com ela! — Respondi correndo pro meu quarto.

Peguei meu diário e deitei na minha cama pra escrever.

_Dia três de Fevereiro_

_Saí com Edward, Alice e Jasper. Fomos ao cinema._

_Foi legal, mas sei lá. Acho que magoei Edward. Mal conversei com ele.  
Mas eu não fiz por mal, eu só queria que ele não "fosse com a minha cara". Seria muito ruim se ele começasse a gostar de mim, porque eu gosto do Jake. Não o quero que ele sofra._

_**Descoberta do dia: Garotos são mais complicados do que garotas!**_

_Quando você dá a entender que está afim o garoto ele não repara, quando você mostra que __**não**__ está afim ele não nota! Ou seja, quando você quer ele não percebe, e quando você não quer ele também não percebe que você não quer! Afee!_

_Eu gosto do Jake, mas ele nem percebe que eu gosto dele. Eu vivo fazendo coisas por ele, coisas insignificantes, tá certo, mas faço!_

_E Edward, eu tentei deixar a mostra que eu não quero nada com ele, aí ele diz que quer sair comigo de novo!_

_Acho que o 'carinha' do filme tá certo, homens gostam de sofrer!¬¬'_

* * *

_**Hey!**_

_**Mais um capitulo! =D**_

_**Obrigada mesmo pelas reviews, amei todas! =D**_

_**Bjaaum mtoo grande!!!! **_

_**:***_


	4. Surpresas

**4- Surpresas**

Acordei no dia seguinte com a impressão de que seria mais um dia sem graça. Me arrumei, tomei café e fui pra escola.

Quando Rosalie estacionou Emmett, como sempre, veio falar com ela.

— Que cara é essa Bella? — Perguntou ele vendo minha cara de "empolgação".

— Cara de nada. — Respondi. — Só estou meio desanimada hoje.

Entrei na escola e fui pra sala.

A primeira aula teria com Jacob e Alice. Olhei a sala inteira e nenhum dos dois tinha chegado.

Melhor impossível, não?!

Mas então Jacob e Alice entraram na sala. Jake estava mais lindo do que nunca, com uma camisa branca que mostrava bem seus músculos, e uma calça jeans.

Pra minha surpresa ele se sentou ao meu lado, e Alice, como não tinha mais lugar, se sentou na frente.

— Oi. — Disse ele sorrindo pra mim.

Para tudo! Ele está falando comigo mesmo ou eu estou sonhando?!

— Oi! — Respondi sorrindo sem jeito.

— Desculpa por ontem, é que eu realmente não gosto do Cullen. Vocês estão juntos?

— Não... Ainda não pelo menos. Estamos nos conhecendo...

— Ah...

— Mas por que você o odeia tanto? Quer dizer, se você não quiser contar eu vou entender...

— Não, tudo bem... Eu conto... Nós éramos amigos a uns meses atrás. Compartilhávamos tudo. Na época eu estava namorando, e ele era amigo da minha namorada. Até que teve um dia que eu fui na casa dela e ele estava lá. E pior, estava dando um beijo forçado nela. A gente brigou feio e a partir daí paramos de se falar.

— Poxa, que chato.

— Pois é... Mas olha Bella, eu te acho uma garota super legal... Não caia nas conversas dele não...

Ele acha super legal?! *-----*

Ahhh....! Ele é tão fofo!

— Okay. — Respondi ainda com os olhinhos brilhando.

Nas outras aulas Jacob não estava na minha sala, então fiquei conversando com Alice. Fiquei com peso na consciência por ter feito amizade com ela por interesse, e tive que pedir desculpas.

— Alice, me desculpa?

— Pelo quê?! Por gostar do tapado do meu irmão? Desculpada. Não sei qual é a graça nele, mas tudo bem...

Corei absurdamente. Como ela sabia?

— Não é bem isso. — Disse sem graça. — É que eu comecei a conversar com você pra ver se conseguia ser extrovertida que nem você, e pra me aproximar do Jacob também...

— Ah... É isso? Eu também comecei a conversar com você por interesse... Lembra que eu te chamei pra sair comigo porque não tinha mais ninguém pra chamar?

— É...

— Então! Esquece isso! — Disse ela sorrindo.

— Mas como você sabia que eu gostava do Jacob?

— Ahh! Tava na cara! Você não para de olhar pra ele, e quando saiu com o Edward, que cá entre nós é mil vezes mais bonito que o Jake, nem ligou pra ele!

— Será que Edward ficou chateado comigo?

— Acho que não. Acho que ele só pensou que você fosse tímida.

— Assim espero. Pior que ele me chamou pra sair de novo.

— O Jasper também!!!... E você aceitou?

— Eu tive que aceitar... Não tenho coragem de dar foras assim.

— Fez bem! Quem sabe conhecendo o Edward melhor você não tira da cabeça o Jacob.

— Você não gosta dele ou é impressão?

— Não é que eu não goste. É que eu não tenho nada em comum com ele, e estou cansada de vê-lo ferindo corações de pobres garotas sonhadoras...

— Ele magoa tantos corações assim?!

— A todo momento. O problema dele é que ele nunca namora, tá sempre fazendo rodízio.

Fiquei encabulada com o que ela disse, mas resolvi não comentar nada sobre isso.

.

Quinta e sexta passou bem rápido. Nesses últimos dois dias Jacob conversou comigo em todas as aulas que tínhamos juntos e no intervalo. Sem contar que me cumprimentou sempre na hora de entrar e na saída.

Ele era tão fofo!

**Ponto de Vista de Edward**

Tinha acabado de deixar Bella na sua casa. Estava com a impressão de que ela não tinha gostado de mim, ou pelo menos não tanto quanto eu tinha gostado dela.

Desde a primeira vez que a vi, suja de tinta até os cabelos, gostei dela. Ela era tão meiga, tão... Não sei bem definir, só sei que gostei dela.

— E aí, o que achou da Bella? — Perguntou Jasper quando chegamos em casa depois do passeio com as meninas.

— Ah... Eu gostei muito dela!Mas acho que ela nem gostou de mim.

— Eu só acho que ela é muito tímida.

— Não sei. Não me pareceu apenas timidez. Bom, sei lá.

— Acho que mesmo assim você tinha que chamá-la pra sair de novo.

— Eu disse que chamaria. Mas não sei não. E se ela ficar daquele jeito de novo? Ela nem tava olhando na minha cara.

— É?

— Pois é. Mas ah... Não tenho nada a perder. Você também vai convidar a Alice?

— Claro! No sábado agora. Se você quiser eu pego o telefone da Bella com a Alice.

— Ah sim, seria ótimo. Nem isso ela me passou...

Ainda acho que ela não gostou de mim. Mas tudo bem. Eu gostei dela, e enquanto ela não me der um fora explicito eu vou continuar insistindo.

**Ponto de Vista de Jacob**

Edward era um idiota!

Idiota!

E Alice estava andando com ele e seu irmão!!

O pior, eu não poderia impedi-la de sair com o irmão dele, conheço a Alice. Ela iria fugir de casa todo dia se precisasse, mas sempre daria uma jeito de se encontrar com Jasper.

Mas eu nem conheço esse aí... Minha _treta_ é com o Edward. Ele que é um idiota!

Hei, peraí... O Edward estava com a Bella... Será que eles estavam se gostando?

Tive então que perguntar pra Bella se ela gostava dele. Pela resposta que ela me deu ela não gostava não, e melhor, percebi pelo jeito que ela me olhava que ela estava afim é de mim!

Perfeito!

O que eu mais queria era atrapalhar com a vida de Edward!

A fiquei conversando com Bella nos últimos dias e minhas suspeitas foram confirmadas. Definitivamente ela gostava de mim.

Eu então ia convida-la pra sair. Se eu tivesse sorte a gente se encontraria com Edward e ele iria ficar morrendo de raiva!

Idiota!

**Ponto de Vista de Bella**

Então chegou sexta. Emmett queria levar Rosalie pra passear, mas meu pai quis dar uma de mala.

— Eu não gosto muito da idéia de vocês dois saindo pra ir em outra cidade. A Bella vai ter que ir junto.

O quê? Era só o que faltava mesmo!

— Pai! Isso é ridículo! — Protestei antes de Rosalie pensar em algo pra responder.

— É isso ou nada. — Respondeu ele seriamente.

— Bella, por favor! — Começou Emmett.

— O que eu ganho com isso? — Rebati.

— Minha eterna gratidão basta? — Respondeu ele.

— Tá legal... — Cedi. — Mas depois eu vou querer algo em troca.

— Okay! — Disse ele.

Fui do jeito que estava mesmo, com o cabelo num rabo de cavalo, camiseta e calça jeans.

Torcia pra que não visse ninguém conhecido.

Fomos até o shopping, no cinema, compramos algumas coisas e voltamos pra casa pra lá da meia noite.

Por sorte não vi ninguém conhecido mesmo.

Emmett nos deixou em casa, abri a porta da sala e vi Charlie no sofá.

— Tem duas mensagens na secretária. — Disse ele assim que entramos em casa.

— Você não sabe atender o telefone pai? — Zombei.

— Nunca é pra mim. Por que atender? — Respondeu ele sonolento. — Bom, agora que as duas já chegaram posso ir dormir.

Ele foi então pro seu quarto.

Rosalie foi até o telefone e apertou pra ouvir as mensagens.

A secretária começou.

"_Você tem duas novas mensagens. Sexta-feira, Oito e quarenta e cinco PM."_

Então ouvi aquela voz aveludada.

"_Bella, é o Edward. Te liguei pra perguntar se você tem algum compromisso pra amanhã. Poderíamos sair com a Alice e o Jasper. Me liga. Beijos."_

Começou a outra mensagem.

"_Sexta-feira, Oito e cinquenta e dois PM."_

Reconheci na hora aquela voz rouca.

"_Bella, é o Jake. Vamos sair amanhã?! Me liga. Beijão."_

— E agora? — Pensei alto.

— Obvio que você vai aceitar o convite do Edward. Ele te ligou primeiro.

— Ah! Ligou dois segundos antes do Jacob! Mas eu quero ir com o Jake...

— Bella, isso é injustiça!

— Ninguém vai ficar sabendo!

— Mas eu estou sabendo, e você também!

— Tá legal... Tá legal... Já sei então... Vou sair com os dois, cada um em um horário.

— Isso não vai dar certo...

— Vai _ter_ que dar! É isso ou nada!

Fui pra cama. Já era tarde, não tinha mais como ligar pra eles ainda hoje.

Peguei meu diário e fui escrever, faziam uns dias que tinha o deixado de lado.

_Dia seis de Fevereiro [madrugada]_

_Esses últimos dias tem sido incríveis! Eu e Jacob estamos conversando todos os dias, e melhor: ELE ME CHAMOU PRA SAIR COM ELE! \o/  
Mas Edward me chamou também, e antes de Jake, então vou ter que sair com os dois..._

_**Descoberta do dia: Você descobre que é **__**a mina**__** quando dois garotos te chamam pra sair no mesmo dia! Hoho'**_

Então fui dormir.

Acordei com o sol forte batendo no meu rosto. Coisa rara hoje em dia fazer sol em Forks!

E o pior, nem estava tão frio! Milagre!

Olhei no relógio e já eram 11h da manhã. Tomei café e liguei pra Alice.

— Alô. — Disse ela.

— Alice! Preciso de dois favores seu!

— Pode falar Bella.

Ouvi alguém gritando do fundo "Ela quer falar comigo?". Percebi que era de Jacob.

— A primeira coisa é falar com o Jacob mesmo. — Respondi.

— Sério?

— É...

— Ah... Então tá.

Fez-se silencio por uns instantes, e então Jacob atendeu.

— Bella!

— Oi Jake!

— E aí, vai aceitar o meu convite?!

Ouvi no fundo Alice se perguntando sobre que convite era.

— Vou sim, claro! Que horas?

— A hora que você quiser.

— As 6h da noite tá bom?

— Tudo bem. Passo na sua casa.

— Mas olha... Eu vou ter que estar em casa as 8 e meia em ponto. Okay?

— Tudo bem. Mas por quê?

— Coisa do meu pai. — Menti.

— Ah... Tá legal... A Alice quer falar com você.

— Tá.

Esperei um segundo, dois, três...

— Agora que estou no meu quarto posso conversar em paz com você... VOCÊ VAI SAIR COM O JACOB????

— É... Vou... — Respondi sem graça.

— E o Edward?? O Jasper ligou pra mim ontem perguntando seu numero. Ele não te chamou pra sair?

— Chamou sim, e eu vou sair com ele, mas depois que eu sair com o Jacob.

— Bella!

— Que foi?

— Eu vou te matar! Você não percebeu que os dois se odeiam?!

— Percebi... Mas...

— NÃO TEM MAIS NEM MENOS!Se eles descobrirem que os dois estão saindo com você... Coisa boa que não vai dar...!

— Eu sei... Mas isso não vai acontecer. Mas então, pode passar o numero do Edward?

— É 5555 1234. Boa sorte sua maluca!

— Obrigada!

Desliguei e liguei pra Edward. Uma voz de mulher atendeu.

— Alô.

— Oi! Eu poderia falar com o Edward?

— Quem gostaria?

— A Bella.

— Só um momento.

— Bella! — Disse então aquela voz aveludada.

— Oi! Pra onde vamos?

— Pra onde você quiser!

— Que tal as 9h?

— Perfeito!

— Legal... Até mais tarde então.

— Até.

Pronto, estava tudo resolvido.

Eu iria sair com os dois, e os dias iriam sair comigo!

Só espero que dê tudo certo...

* * *

**Hey, mais um capitulo! =D"**

**Espero que tenham gostado! ;)**

**Obrigaduu pelas reviews! *-***


	5. Encontros

**5- Encontros**

O dia passou insuportavelmente devagar! Droga!

Coloquei a roupa que Rosalie tinha comprado pra mim na sexta quando fomos ao shopping, deixei o cabelo solto e peguei uma sandália emprestada também da Rose.

Estava pronta quando não era nem cinco da tarde.

Avisei meu pai que iria sair e ele nem ligou. Quis saber com quem era, só pra dar a entender que se importava, mas não perguntou mais nada.

E aí enfim chegou 6h. Jacob chegou as 6h em ponto, e eu agradeci mentalmente por isso.

Ele buzinou duas vezes, então me despedi de Rose e Charlie e entrei em seu carro.

— Oi! — Disse sentando ao seu lado.

— Oi! Nossa, você está linda!

— Obrigada. — Respondi corando.

— Pra onde vamos?

— Pra onde você quiser.

Jacob sorriu e ligou o carro.

— Então vamos ao cinema.

— Perfeito!

— Que tal assistirmos _a verdade nua e crua_? — Perguntou ele quando chegamos lá.

Eu não ia dizer que já tinha assistido, porque eu tinha assistido com Edward, e ele não ia gostar de saber disso.

— Aham. — Concordei.

O filme era bom, eu não ia ligar de assistir duas vezes...

Jacob riu de todas as piadas infames do filme, as vezes até algumas pessoas faziam "PSIU!" pra ele parar de rir. Foi meio constrangedor.

Ele, assim como Edward, estava sentado apoiado pro meu lado. Pensei em me apoiar pro seu lado também, mas achei que assim eu ia parecer muito oferecida, então acabei sentando pro sentido oposto dele.

Chegou então o momento que eu mais temia do filme, o final. Tinham vários casais na sessão, alias, praticamente só tinham casais, e todos eles começaram a se beijar.

Não sei o que eu tinha mais medo, se era dele me beijar ou de _não _beijar.

Percebi então que ele estava me olhando, melhor, me secando com os olhos.

Olhei pra ele e ele sorriu. Então estendeu sua mão até meu queixo, e sem a menor hesitação me puxou pra mais perto dele e me beijou.

Ele. Me. Beijou!

E que beijo maravilhoso! Cara! Existia coisa melhor na vida?! Imagino que não!

Ficamos nos beijando por vários minutos, e então do nada ele parou.

Pensei que seria então a hora dele pegar a minha mão, ou então me abraçar, mas nada disso ele fez.

Continuou assistindo o filme como se nada estivesse acontecido, e então o filme acabou.

Saímos da sala sem nem nos tocar, e fomos até o refeitório do shopping.

Ele, sem nem perguntar, foi até o Burger King e se sentou em uma mesinha. Me sentei ao seu lado.

— Fica aqui que eu vou pedir dois lanches. — Disse ele.

— Tá.

Ele então foi até o balcão, e depois de um minuto voltou com o lanche mais barato que tinha.

— Obrigada. — Disse assim que ele me entregou.

Ele sorriu e começou a comer. Não estava nem na metade quando ele terminou o seu.

Depois ele quis ir ao Fliperama. O acompanhei jogando um jogo idiota de moto, enquanto ele se divertia em um de carro.

Olhei no relógio e já eram 8h e 20 min.

— Jake! Eu tenho que estar em casa daqui a dez minutos!

— Nossa, já? O tempo passou rápido!

— Pois é... — Disse sorrindo.

Fomos pro estacionamento, entramos no carro e fomos embora. Jacob correu o máximo que pode, mas quando estávamos ainda na metade do caminho já eram 8 e meia!

Droga!

Lindo, agora eu chego em casa e Edward já está me esperando! Aí ele vê o Jacob e eu me fu...

Mas então meu celular tocou.

— Alô, Bella?!

— Sou eu.

— É o Edward, eu liguei pra sua casa e Rosalie disse que você tinha saído, então ela me passou seu celular.

— Ah... Tudo bem.

— Então, te liguei pra avisar que infelizmente... — Você não vai vir?? Pensei empolgada. Não sabia se queria sair com ele. Alias, não queria, eu já estava com o Jacob! — Vou chegar atrasado. Meu carro furou o pneu e Jasper resolveu sair sozinho com a Alice.

— Ah... Tudo bem E... — Ia dizer Edward, mas consegui corrigir a tempo. — ...ntão. Não tem problema, eu tive que dar uma saída, mas chego em casa daqui uns quinze minutos.

— Perfeito então! Vou demorar isso mesmo pra trocar o pneu.

— Então tá ótimo!

— Beijos, até daqui a pouco!

— Até!

Desliguei o telefone aliviada.

— Quem era? — Perguntou Jacob.

— Ninguém importante. — Respondi indiferente.

Depois de uns minutos cheguei em casa. Jacob estacionou e antes de eu dizer algo me puxou pra perto dele e me deu um beijo.

Ficamos nos beijando por vários minutos, então me despedi dele e entrei em casa.

— Que cara é essa? — Perguntou Rosalie assim que fui pra sala. Eu estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

— Nada! — Menti na cara de pau.

— Sei...

— Depois eu te conto! — Meu pai estava sentado no sofá ao lado dela, nem tinha como contar!

Eu não queria mais sair com Edward... Já tinha dado tudo certo com Jake...

Mas como eu falaria isso pra ele?

Não... Melhor não falar nada...

Depois de uns cinco minutos ouvi a campainha tocando.

Atendi a porta e era Edward. Parecia que ele estava ainda mais bonito!

— Oi! — Disse sorrindo.

— Olá! — Respondeu ele também sorrindo.

Então ele me cumprimentou com um beijo no rosto e fomos pro seu carro.

— Pra onde vamos? — Perguntou ele ligando o carro.

— Você quem sabe! — Respondi.

— Eu? Ah... Me diga você!

— Bom, já que você insiste...

— Eu faço questão!

— Tá legal... Que tal irmos pro shopping?

— Por mim tá ótimo!

Fomos pro mesmo shopping que eu tinha ido a dois minutos atrás com Jacob. Chegando lá mais uma vez Edward perguntou aonde eu gostaria de ir.

— Podíamos dar uma olhadinha na livraria. — Respondi.

— Okay. Quero ver se já chegou o livro novo do Dan Brown.

Respondi seu comentário com um sorriso e entramos na livraria.

Fiquei olhando vários livros e sonhando em qual iria comprar primeiro.

— Você já leu esse? — Perguntei apontando pra um livro chamado "A Terra das sombras".

— Já sim. Muito bom!

— Sério?? Eu só perguntei pra puxar assunto. — Disse rindo.

— Não entendi bem o motivo da graça. — Respondeu ele sorrindo.

— Ah, sei lá. Só achei engraçado você ler esses tipos de livros.

— Eu gosto de romance...

Caramba, aquele garoto só me surpreendia!

Tenho que confessar que ele é bem mais educado e gentil que Jacob. Sempre me perguntava aonde eu queria ir e o que queria fazer...

— Você já leu a série toda? — Perguntou ele.

— Não... Li só o primeiro. Peguei emprestado da minha amiga.

— Hun... Bom, eu vou levar esse. — Disse ele mostrando o livro que tinha nas mãos. — Vai levar algum?

— Não... Hoje não...

— Okay, já volto.

— Tá.

Fiquei _namorando_ mais alguns livros e então Edward me chamou. Saímos da livraria e fomos andar.

— Me desculpe se foi muito atrevimento, mas não resisti em comprar isso pra você. — Disse ele. — Mas antes que você fale alguma coisa estava em oferta!

Edward então me entregou um pacote enorme embrulhado com papel de presente.

— Edward!

— Abra!

Abri o pacote e dentro tinham todos os livros da séria A mediadora.

— Edward!! — Protestei.

— Por favor não fique brava comigo! Não tive como me segurar!

— Edward! — Continuei.

— Não me odeie por isso, eu não estou _te_ comprando com livros. Só quis te dar um presente, de natal antecipado...

— Estamos em fevereiro!

— Ah... De dias das crianças então!

— Não muda muita coisa...

— Páscoa?

Acabei rindo.

— Obrigada. — Disse por fim.

— Não tem de quê.

— Foi muita gentileza sua _mesmo_!

— Não foi nada! Mas e agora, vamos comer?

— Claro.

Eu não ia dizer que não estava com fome, primeiro porque não podia dizer que tinha comido com Jacob a meia hora atrás. Segundo, e mais importante, porque eu ainda estava com fome. O lanche que Jake comprou só atiçou mais ainda minhas _lombrigas._

Alias, que lanche era aquele?

O mais bizarro é que Jake gastou mais de trinta dólares no fliperama, mas no sanduíche... Bom, deixa pra lá...

— O que você quer comer? — Perguntou ele.

— Tudo menos Burger King. Odeio os lanches de lá.

— Sério? Eu também detesto! Sou mil vezes o bom e velho MC Donalds.

— Eu também!

Rimos juntos e fomos nos sentar.

— Que lanche você quer?

— Ah... O que você quiser...

— O que você quiser não senhora! O que _você _quer?

— Pode ser um big tasty.

— Esse é o meu prefiro também! — Disse ele sorrindo. — Batata e coca cola grandes? Ah, você quer coca? Que grosso, nem perguntei que refrigerante você quer...!

— Coca está ótimo! Os dois grandes sim! — Respondi sorrindo.

Edward foi comprar os lanches, e depois de uns minutos estava de volta.

Comemos conversando animadamente.

— Você tem hora pra chegar em casa? — Perguntou ele.

— Na verdade tenho sim. O máximo, quando eu não estou com a Rose, é meia noite.

Edward olhou no celular que horas eram.

— São onze horas ainda. É que eu queria te levar pra um lugar...

— Que lugar?

— Calma! Não é uma rua deserta onde estaremos sozinhos e eu _sutilmente _te agarro.

— Sei que você não faria isso! — Respondi rindo. — Só perguntei por curiosidade.

— É um lugar perto da sua casa...

— Tudo bem...

Depois de terminarmos de comer fomos pro carro. Edward dirigiu super rápido, mais do que Jacob, e em alguns minutos chegamos no lugar que Edward queria ir, que era exatamente no meio do nada.

— Onde estamos indo exatamente? — Questionei.

— Ali. — Apontou Edward pra uma casinha na arvore que tinha na beira da estrada. — Espera só um minuto aqui dentro, eu já volto.

Edward saiu do carro e subiu na arvore, foi até a casinha e acendeu uma luz. Então desceu e me chamou pra ir junto com ele.

Subimos juntos até a casinha, que estava sendo iluminada por um lampião.

— Que linda vista! — Disse olhando pela janela.

— Fica ainda melhor de dia, da pra ver Forks inteira!

— Que legal!

— Eu e Jasper que construímos, com a ajuda do meu pai. Ou eu diria, meu pai construiu com a nossa ajuda?!

Nos sentamos então num pequeno sofá que tinha ali e ficamos olhando as estrelas pela janela.

Quando pensei que não Edward estava com o braço atrás das minhas costas.

Me senti uma idiota. Edward era tão perfeito, e eu estava o desprezando.

Se eu tivesse saído com ele primeiro...

Mas eu saí primeiro com Jacob, e ele me beijou... Estávamos juntos agora. Como eu poderia agora beijar Edward?

Não poderia fazer isso com ele, não queria o magoar, e ele ficaria muito chateado se descobrisse que eu o beijei estando com Jake...

Não podia fazer isso com Jake, como ele reagiria sabendo que eu o traí com seu pior inimigo?!

Não posso fazer isso comigo mesma, como minha consciência ia ficar?!

Olhei pra Edward e ele estava olhando pra mim. Todo aquele momento estava tão romântico... Eu não iria beija-lo, tinha que me segurar. Rezei pra que ele também não me beijasse, pois se ele começasse não ia ser forte o suficiente pra parar.

Edward ficou me olhando por vários segundos sem nenhuma reação. Então ele sorriu. Sorri de volta e encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro, antes que eu fizesse alguma besteira.

— Acho que já está tarde. — Disse ele cortando o silencio.

— Pois é...

— Vamos?

— Vamos.

Descemos e voltamos pro carro. Em cinco minutos chegamos em casa.

— Chegamos ainda cinco minutos adiantados! — Disse Edward sorrindo.

— Pois é...

Eu estava tão confusa agora...

Droga!

— Não se esqueça disso! — Disse ele me entregando a sacola com os livros.

— Muito obrigada de novo!

— Muito de nada! ... Tenha uma boa noite...!

— Você também!

Edward me deu um beijo estalado na bochecha, e eu também o beijei no rosto.

— A noite foi ótimo! Adorei seu esconderijo secreto!

Edward então saiu do carro, deu a volta e abriu a porta pra mim.

— Obrigada.

Edward sorriu e voltou pro carro. Acenei mais uma vez enquanto ele ia embora e entrei em casa.

— Como foram os encontros? — Perguntou Rosalie.

— Os dois foram bons. — Respondi. Agora ela estava sozinha na sala e então dava pra conversar.

Me sentei do seu lado do sofá e comecei a narrar o que tinha acontecido.

— Eu e Jake fomos até o cinema, assistimos o mesmo filme que eu e Edward tínhamos assistido a uns dias atrás. Depois ele me pagou um lanche no Burger King, e então ficou o resto do tempo num fliperamaba, e aí me trouxe de volta pra casa... Ah sim, já ia esquecendo! A gente se beijou!!

— Sério?!

— Sério! Foram duas vezes só, uma no cinema ainda, e outra quando fui me despedir dele.

— Hun... Não queria falar não, mas isso não foi muito bom.

— Por quê?

— Deixa só eu fazer mais uma pergunta... Ele te pediu em namoro, ou andou de mãos dadas com você?

— São duas perguntas.

— Que seja.

— Na verdade não... Nenhum dos dois...

— Xi... Então corre o sério risco de vocês estarem apenas ficando...

— E isso é ruim?

— Depende... Você gosta de não ter compromisso?

— Não!

— Ah... Então é ruim. Mas e com o Edward?

— A gente foi no mesmo shopping que eu fui com o Jake, fomos numa livraria... Ele comprou isso pra mim. — Mostrei os livros a ela.

— Nossa!! Que legal! Isso é um bom sinal!

— Bom sinal?

— É! Todo mundo é ligado ao dinheiro, não existe uma pessoa só que não seja. E quando a pessoa se dispõe a gastar dinheiro comprando algo caro pra outra é sinal que ela gosta da pessoa!

— Ou então que é interesseira...

— Não! Quando a pessoa é interesseira ela compra algo com a aparência de caro, mas na verdade algo barato, só pra impressionar...

— Bom, que seja... Depois fomos comer, dessa vez no MC Donalds... E depois ele me levou pra uma casa da árvore que ele e o Jasper fizeram.

— Que romântico! Que fofo!

— Também achei!

— E aí?!

— E aí o quê?!

— Vocês...?

— Não! Rose! Eu já não disse que o Jacob me beijou?!

— Disse... Mas ele especificou se vocês _ficaram_ ou se estão _ficando_ ?

— Não.

— Então! Se vocês só ficaram não _pega nada._

— Pra mim _pega tudo_ ficar com dois garotos no mesmo dia! E eu não perguntei. Eu não poderia ficar com o Edward, ele não é um garoto pra isso.

— Isso é verdade.

— Mas agora eu estou confusa... Não sei o que eu faço.

— Primeira coisa: Amanhã mesmo liga pro Jacob e pergunta o que está acontecendo, se estão namorando, ficando, ou se só ficaram... Depois você vai ter que se decidir por um dos dois...

— Mas e se eu não souber?

— Bom... Então vai ter que se decidir filha!

Droga!

Fui pro meu quarto e deitei. Já estava tarde pra pensar sobre aquilo, amanhã eu resolveria.

* * *

**Eu acho que vou demorar pra postar de novo...**

**Essa FIC vai ter 8 capítulos, pelas minhas contas, mas eu to tendo tão pouco review que nem sei se vou continuar postando... .**

**Eh tão desanimador saber que varias pessoas passaram pela FIC e meia dúzia deixou review.... .**

**Dá impressão que ficou ruim, por isso que não mandaram reviews.... ='/**

**Mas chega de choramingar! =D**

**Amei as [poucas] reviews! ^^**

**:***

**Se eu ganhar reviezinhas eu prometo que posto bem rapidinhu! =D'**


	6. Indecisão

**6- Indecisão **

Acordei no dia seguinte pensando em estar atrasada pra escola, mas então lembrei que era domingo.

Olhei no relógio e eram dez horas. Desci, tomei café e arrumei a casa.

Rose fez o almoço quando era umas 2h, almoçamos e fiquei assistindo TV.

Então resolvi ligar pra Alice.

— Alô. — Por sorte Alice mesmo tinha atendido o telefone.

— Alice!

— Bella!Não me conta nada! Não por telefone! Estou indo aí agora mesmo!

— Tá legal.

Desliguei o telefone e fiquei esperando Alice chegar.

Depois de uns minutos ela chegou em casa.

— Me conta tudo!! — Ordenou ela.

Fomos então pro meu quarto.

Contei tudo o que tinha acontecido a ela, desde o beijo até a casa na árvore.

— Cara, você é muito burra! — Bufou Alice.

— Como?

— Você é muito burra! — Repetiu ela. — O Edward é tão fofo, e você fica com o Jacob! Bom, tá certo que pelo jeito que você me contou você nem teve opção, ele praticamente te agarrou!

— Mas eu gostei...

— Tá vendo?! Muito burra!

— Alice!

— Sério Bella... Não vou falar mais nada, não vou me intrometer... Mas compara os dois encontros... O Jake gastou mais dinheiro no fliperama do que com você, mal perguntou o que você queria fazer, e só te beijou duas vezes em uma noite! Mas o beijo foi bom pelo menos?

— Foi sim! Um pouco, como eu vou dizer?... Urgente demais, mas foi bom sim...

— Tá vendo?! Que vergonha da humanidade ter um meio irmão assim!

— Posso te fazer uma pergunta idiota?

— Mais uma?

— É... Como assim meio irmão? Filho só da mesma mãe?

— Deus me livre! Claro que não! Eu só chamo ele de meio irmão porque eu tenho uma _meia _consideração por ele. Na verdade o seu pai, Billy, é casado com a minha mãe Samara. Eles dois são viúvos...

— Ah...

— Mas voltando a falar sobre o que interessa... O que você vai fazer da sua vida?!

— Amanhã vou perguntar pro Jake o que está acontecendo, se estamos namorando, ficando, se só ficamos...

— E se ele disser que vocês só _ficaram_?

— Bom... Aí eu não sei o que faço...

— E se ele disser que _estão ficando_?...

— Também não sei...

— E se disser que estão _namorando_?

— Aí eu dou pulinhos de felicidade!

— Você gosta dele, né?!

— Gosto sim... Muito!

— E do Edward?

— O Edward é muito fofo, muito gentil... Eu gosto dele também, mas nem tanto... Quer dizer...

— Vamos combinar uma coisa?

— O quê?

— Se o Jacob disser que só ficou com você, você dá uma chance pro Edward?

— Okay...

— Espero que ele diga isso! Espero que ele diga isso!

— Você é terrível Alice!

**Ponto de Vista de Edward**

Deixei Bella na casa e fui pra casa. Aquele encontro tinha sido muito melhor que o outro... Mas...

— E aí, como foi? — Perguntou-me Jasper assim que fui pra sala.

— Muito bom...

— Não senti firmeza...

— Foi muito bom sim. Ela é incrível, mas definitivamente acho que ela não me quer.

— Por quê?

— Porque eu a levei a nossa casa na arvore, mas não aconteceu nada...

— Mas você deu a entender que queria beija-la?

— Claro! Só faltou eu agarra-la!

— Devia ter feito isso!

— Jasper!

— Talvez ela queria, mas esperava que você começasse!

— Será?!

— Existe essa possibilidade sim!

— Não sei... O pior é que agora eu estou muito ligado nela...

— Edward apaixonado! Que lindo!

— Cala a boca Jasper!

Franzi o cenho e fui pro meu quarto.

E se ela estivesse mesmo esperando que eu tomasse a atitude?

Eu tinha que esclarecer as coisas com ela...

Domingo eu iria na casa dela... Não... Domingo não... Segunda.

Segunda, depois da sua aula eu iria na sua casa. Falaria que estou gostando dela com todas as letras. Se fosse pra levar um fora eu levaria, mas pelo menos não ficaria nenhuma dúvida.

**Ponto de Vista de Bella**

Alice passou a tarde inteira em casa, foi embora só a noite.

Aproveitei então pra escrever no meu diário.

_Dia sete de Fevereiro_

_Saí com Jacob e Edward.  
Jacob e eu nos beijamos. Mas o encontro nem foi tão bom... Faltou algo...  
O Encontro com Edward também... Faltou algo... Faltou o beijo no final, mas eu não poderia beija-lo..._

_Agora não sei o que faço da vida..._

_**Descoberta do dia: Você descobre que é uma **__**idiota**__**quando**__**sai com dois garotos na mesma noite.**_

Fiquei o resto da noite assistindo TV, depois fui dormir...

Tive um sonho bizarro com Edward. No sonho ele tinha me beijado na casa da árvore e eu tinha o escolhido.

Acordei com o despertador gritando, me arrumei e fui pra escola.

Eu tinha que resolver as coisas o quanto antes!

Assim que cheguei na escola fui falar com Jacob.

— Oi! — Disse a ele.

— Oi Bella.

— Poderia falar com você um minuto?

— Claro.

Ele então saiu da rodinha de garotos e veio comigo até um lugar mais vazio.

— Fala. — Incentivou ele.

— O que aconteceu ontem exatamente? A gente ficou? Estamos ficando ainda, ou algo mais sério?

Jacob riu do que eu tinha dito como se tivesse ouvido a piada mais engraçada do mundo.

— A gente tá ficando... — Respondeu ele rindo. — Eu gosto muito de você Bella, mas algo sério agora seria algo precipitado, a gente tem que se conhecer primeiro.

— Ah...

— Mais alguma pergunta?

— Não, nenhuma.

Fui pra sala frustrada. No fundo eu tinha a esperança dele dizer que estávamos namorando, porque era isso que eu queria com ele.

— E aí? — Perguntou Alice sentando ao meu lado.

— Estamos ficando...

— Droga!

— Ele disse que quer me conhecer primeiro pra depois ter algo sério comigo.

— Afe! Que desculpa esfarrapada! Mas tudo bem... Você está feliz com isso?...

— Na verdade não... Eu não gosto da idéia de não ter compromisso num relacionamento...

— Se é que se pode chamar isso de relacionamento...

— Pois é...

Acho que se ele tivesse falado que tínhamos apenas ficado eu não estaria tão triste.

Mais deixei pra lá... Melhor _meio_ pássaro na mão do que dois voando...

Ou não...

A aula foi um saco, Jacob nem falou quase comigo. Na verdade falou sim, mas como se eu fosse uma amiga dele... Em momento algum me beijou, ou se quer andamos de mãos dadas...

Eu era uma idiota mesmo... Por que eu fui achar que ele ia querer ter algo sério?...

Passaram-se todas as aulas, eu estava indo pro estacionamento com Rose quando Jacob veio falar comigo.

— Hei, quer uma carona? — Perguntou ele sorrindo.

— Claro! — Respondi tentando parecer empolgada.

Fui então pro seu carro.

Assim que sentei ao seu lado Jacob virou pra mim e começou a me beijar. Como sempre foi um beijo urgente, ele apertou tão forte meu pescoço que até doeu.

— Desculpa por hoje Bella, você me pegou desprevenido, não pensei que você fosse perguntar aquilo...

Não respondi nada.

— Eu quero muito ter algo sério com você Bella, só dê um tempo pra mim, okay?

Mais uma vez não falei nada. Ele então ligou o carro e foi me levar em casa.

Quando estava na esquina de casa reconheci aquele volvo prata.

Droga! Era Edward!

Jacob também percebeu que era ele.

— O que esse cara está fazendo aqui? — Questionou ele parando na frente de casa.

— Não sei...

Droga! Isso não ia dar certo.

Jacob desceu do carro e Edward também. Os dois ficaram se encarando.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — Esbravejou Jacob.

* * *

**Heyy!**

**Calma meninas!**

**A Bella tá ainda confusa, mas no próximo ela jah se decide!**

**Porééém o próximo capitulo via demorar pra sair porque eu ainda naum escrevi! ^^"**

**Mas assim que eu tiver um tempinho eu escrevo e posto no mesmo dia! =D'**

**Amei todas as reviews!! :B**

**.**

**Bjaaum!! :***


	7. Decisão

**7- Decisão**

**[Desculpem a falta de criatividade no nome do capitulo... ^^"]**

**.**

— Não te interessa o que eu estou fazendo aqui! — Respondeu Edward seriamente.

— Claro que me interessa! Pra sua informação Bella é _minha_ namorada!

Eu encarei Jacob confusa.

— Peraí, agora eu sou sua namorada? — Questionei.

— Bella, por favor! Não se intrometa na conversa! — Respondeu Jacob me fuzilando com os olhos.

— Larga de ser grosso com ela! — Intrometeu Edward. — Você é um idiota mesmo!

— Idiota é você vindo aqui! Já não disse que ela está comigo agora?! — Esbravejou Jacob.

— E daí se ela está com você?! Eu não vim aqui pra agarra-la. Não sou tão estúpido como você! — Respondeu Edward.

— Meninos, por favor. — Comecei. — Não briguem!

Edward me encarou por uns segundos.

— É verdade. — Disse ele. — Não vale a pena mesmo brigar com ele.

— Você tem medo. — Zombou Jacob. — Mas eu te entendo... Não seria a primeira vez...

Nessa hora eu fiquei assustada. Edward fez uma cara de raiva e voou pra cima de Jacob.

Eles começaram a se socar e eu comecei a gritar. Mas o que eu podia fazer?

Por sorte bem na hora Emmett e Rosalie estavam vindo pra casa.

Emmett segurou Jacob enquanto eu e Rosalie seguramos Edward.

— Vá embora daqui! — Esbravejou Jacob a Edward.

— Não! — Me intrometi. — Vá embora você Jacob!

Jacob me fuzilou com os olhos.

— É isso que você quer Bella? — Questionou ele.

— Sim! — Respondi seriamente.

Ele então foi pro seu carro com a cara amarrada e foi embora.

— Eu vou embora também. — Disse Edward.

— Não! Fique! Deixe pelo menos eu cuidar desses machucados. — Pedi.

Edward me encarou sério, mas acabou cedendo.

Entrei em casa correndo e peguei no banheiro a caixa de primeiros socorros.

— Edward, me desculpa por... — Comecei.

— Desculpar pelo quê?Você não fez nada.

— Eu fui um idiota...!

— A quanto tempo você está namorando com ele?

— A gente não tá namorando!

— A quanto tempo estão juntos?

— Desde sábado...

— Mas sábado você não saiu comigo?

— Sim, mas antes eu saí com ele. — Eu me sentia a pessoa mais idiota do mundo. — Eu nem queria sair com você ontem, mas fiquei sem jeito de negar...

— Devia ter negado.

— Não devia não! Na primeira vez que a gente saiu eu não queria te conhecer, por isso mal olhei na sua cara... Mas da segunda vez foi diferente, eu estava tão feliz por estar com o Jake que te tratei normal, e aí te conheci mesmo. Você é uma pessoal tão legal, eu...

— Por favor Bella, não continue. Não quero que agora sinta pena de mim. — Então ele se levantou e nem deixou eu terminar de fazer os curativos.

— Edward, espera!

— Tchau Bella. E obrigado por tudo.

Edward então foi embora.

Droga!

Eu era uma idiota mesmo!

O que eu ia fazer agora?

Bom... Eu não podia ir atrás de Edward e dizer que queria ficar com ele, porque eu ainda estava ficando com o Jacob.

Liguei então pra Alice.

— Alice, socorro! — Gritei.

— O que foi?

— Edward descobriu que eu estou ficando com Jacob, e Jacob e ele saíram nos tapas aqui em casa!

— Nossa!

— E agora eu não sei o que eu faço!

— Ah... Não faça nada, ué. Você não ama o idiota do Jacob?! — Falou Alice com um tom de indignação.

— Não! Não mais... Hoje ele se demonstrou tão idiota...

— Hoje? — Bufou Alice. — Ele sempre foi idiota, você que não via!

— Pois é... E hoje eu pesei tudo que aconteceu no sábado, e realmente Jake é um idiota...

— Graças a Deus! Minhas orações foram ouvidas! Aleluias! Bom, agora você tem que vir aqui em casa e terminar com o Jacob. Mas faz um favor, termina bem terminado tá?! Nada de terminar falando que vocês não combinam, fala pra ele que ele é um idiota!

— Ta legal...

— Vou passar aí em cinco minutos, e você vai ir conversar com ele.

— Okay.

Fiquei esperando Alice formulando o que ia falar.

Só depois dessa briga que eu percebi como Edward era diferente dele. Na verdade eu sempre tinha percebido isso, mas não queria acreditar. Eu tinha em mente um Jacob perfeito, amável, compreensível, romântico... E descobri da pior forma possível que ele não era nada disso.

Edward sim era tudo isso, só que me toquei disso meio tarde.

Agora eu estava morrendo de medo dele não me perdoar.

Passaram-se uns minutos e Alice chegou em casa.

Fomos até a casa dela e Jacob estava na sala.

— O chame pra conversar lá fora pra você ficar mais a vontade em dar um fora. — Sugeriu Alice.

O chamei então pra conversar e fomos pra calçada.

— É o seguinte Jake...

Ia começar meu discurso, mas então Jacob me deu um beijo.

Aquele com certeza foi meu pior beijo da vida. Bom, eu não tinha muitos pra comparar, mas aquele tinha sido realmente ruim. Foi uma coisa forçada, sem emoção, sem noção.

— Jacob! — Esbravejei o empurrando pra longe. — Eu quero terminar com você!

— O quê?

— Isso mesmo. Eu quero terminar com você. — Repeti.

Fui então pro meu carro. Jacob entrou e se sentou ao meu lado, liguei o motor e o rádio começou a tocar.

Era uma musica da Taylor Swift chamada "White Horse".

— Mas por quê? O que eu fiz? — Perguntou ele.

— Primeiro: Me levou ao shopping e mal deu atenção a mim. Segundo: Você não quer nada de sério comigo, porque você não gosta de mim. Terceiro: Você fez com que Edward me achasse uma idiota, não que eu não seja, mas tudo bem. Mas você fez com que ele ficasse bravo comigo. E caramba! Tudo que eu achei que você era descobri que não é! Você deu mais atenção a seus jogos no fliperama do que a mim! Você me decepcionou, ainda mais hoje na frente de casa!

Enquanto eu falava tocava a parte da musica que diz:

_And there you are on your knees_

_[E ai está você sobre seus joelhos]_

_Begging for forgiveness, begging for me_

_[Implorando por perdão, implorando por mim]_

_Just like I always wanted, but I'm so sorry. . ._

_[Como eu sempre quis, mas eu sinto muito. . .]_

_._

_Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale_

_[Porque eu não sou sua princesa, isso não é um conto de fadas]_

_I'm gonna find someone someday_

_[Eu ainda vou achar alguém algum dia]_

_Who might actually treat me well_

_[Que realmente me trate bem]_

_This is a big world, that was a small town_

_[Esse é um mundo grande, aquela era uma cidade pequena]_

_There in my rearview mirror disappearing now_

_[Lá no meu retrovisor desaparecendo agora]_

_And it's too late for you and your white horse_

_[E é tarde demais para você e seu cavalo branco]_

_now it's too late for you and your white horse_

_[Agora é tarde demais para você e seu cavalo branco]_

_to catch me now_

_[me alcançarem agora]_

— Bella, eu sinto muito! Eu não percebi que estava fazendo isso com você.

— Ta vendo? Pior ainda! Eu pensei que você era diferente, mas descobri que você é igual aos outros garotos. Ou melhor, você é pior que eles!

— Bella! Eu te amo!

Levei um susto com o que ele disse. Meu coração acelerou e fiquei sem fala.

— Eu te amo Bella! Antes eu achava que você era uma garota como qualquer outra, mas agora eu vejo como você é especial... Olha, eu confesso. No começo eu quis ficar com você pra que o Edward ficasse com raiva, porque eu percebi que ele estava gostando de você... Mas agora que eu te conheci mesmo...

— O quê??

Essa foi a gota d'agua! Como assim?! Ele tinha me enganado todo esse tempo?!

— A gente terminou, okay?! E eu sei muito bem que você não me ama, você se quer gosta de mim... Nós não temos nada a ver.

Jacob me encarou por uns segundos e depois saiu do carro. Dei partida e fui pra casa. Chegando lá liguei pra Alice.

— Alô.

— Oi Bella, é a Alice. Gostei de ver hein!

— Você ouviu tudo aquilo?

— Claro! Eu não poderia deixar de ouvir! E pra você ver como ele é um idiota, depois que você foi embora ele se sentou na frente da TV e ligou pra uma tal de Vanessa pra marcar um encontro com ela.

— Que idiota!

— Pois é. Como você mesma disse, ele não gostava de você.

— Eu fui uma idiota!

— É querida, foi mesmo. Mas ainda há tempo de consertar. Te encontro na frente da sua casa em dois minutos pra irmos na casa do Edward.

A esperei uns minutos e quando ela chegou a segui com meu carro.

Andamos uns bons quilômetros, então estacionamos o carro na frente de uma casa enorme.

Alice foi na frente e apertou campainha.

Jasper atendeu a porta.

— Oi minha linda! — Disse ele dando um beijo em Alice. — Oi Bella! O Edward não está em casa...

— Sério? Mas você sabe onde ele está?! — Questionei.

— Ele disse que iria na sua casa. — Respondeu ele confuso.

— Pois é, ele foi. Mas aconteceu um mal entendido... — Respondi.

— Bom... Então eu tenho um palpite de onde ele está. Toda vez que ele está bravo e/ou triste ele vai pra aquela casinha da árvore, aquela que ele te levou no sábado.

— Ah... Eu acho que consigo ir lá de novo. Obrigada Jasper. — Alice ficou lá mesmo, e eu fui pro meu carro.

Dirigi o mais rápido que pude. Eu lembrava que a tal casinha era perto da minha casa.

Andei por várias ruas e percebi que seria mais difícil que eu pensava achar a tal casa na árvore. Até que eu achei uma, só que era em frente a uma casa enorme. Na noite que eu tinha vindo com Edward na casinha ela era em frente de um monte de mato, não em frente a uma casa.

Mas aí reparei que, na verdade, o muro era com trepadeiras, mas dentro do muro tinha um casão.

Reparei ainda que dentro da casa tinha o volvo prata de Edward, então só poderia ser lá.

Pensei em gritar pra ver se ele estava lá, mas resolvi subir sem anunciar.

Comecei a subir a escadinha o mais rápido que conseguia, só que então pisei em falso.

Não devia estar a muitos metros do chão, mas mesmo assim o tombo foi feio. Caí de costas e o céu escureceu.

— Bella?! Bella?! Você está bem? — Era aquela voz aveludada linda de Edward.

Mas aí apaguei.

* * *

_**Heey!**_

_**Desculpem pelo atraso garotas!**_

_**Tava sem tempo de escrever porque meu namorado estava passando uns dias em casa.**_

_**A minha outra FIC eu tinha adiantado uns capítulos, mas essa não... .**_

_**I'm sorry!**_

_**Prometo que vou escrever o próximo e ULTIMO capitulo até o final dessa semana, e semana que vem eu posto! ;)**_

_**Grande beijo!**_


	8. O comeco de algo novo

**8- O começo de algo novo**

Acordei e percebi que estava deitada no banco de trás do carro de Edward.

Me levantei o mais rápido que consegui.

— Edward!

— Bella! — Ele então parou o carro. — Você está melhor? Eu fiquei preocupado com você!

— Eu estou ótima. Quer dizer, não. Eu vim aqui conversar com você!

— Bella, por favor, eu só quero que você seja feliz, mesmo que pra isso você tenha que ficar com aquele idiota...

— Edward! Foi por isso que eu vim aqui!

No rádio estava tocando uma música que se encaixava perfeitamente no que eu queria dizer a ele. Era a música "The Reason" da banda Hoobastank.

_I'm not a perfect person_

_[Eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita]_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_[Há muitas coisas que eu gostaria de não ter feito]_

_But I continue learning_

_[Mas eu continuo aprendendo]_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_[Eu não pretendia fazer aquelas coisas com você]_

_And so, I have to say before I go_

_[E então eu tenho que dizer antes de ir]_

_That I just want you to know_

_[Que eu apenas quero que você saiba]_

_._

_I've found out a reason for me_

_[Eu encontrei uma razão para mim]_

_To change who I used to be_

_[Para mudar quem eu costumava ser]_

_A reason to start over new_

_[Uma razão para começar de novo]_

_And the reason is you_

_[E a razão é você]_

_._

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_[Eu sinto muito ter te magoado]_

_It's something I must live with everyday_

_[É algo com que devo conviver todos os dias]_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_[E toda a dor que eu te fiz passar]_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_[Eu gostaria de poder retirá-la completamente]_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_[E ser aquele que apanha todas as suas lágrimas]_

_That's why I need you to hear_

_[É por isso que eu preciso que você escute]_

_I've found out a reason for me_

_[Eu encontrei uma razão para mim]_

_To change who I used to be_

_[Para mudar quem eu costumava ser]_

_A reason to start over new_

_[Uma razão para começar de novo]_

_And the reason is you_

_[E a razão é você]_

— Edward, me perdoe! Eu fui uma idiota! — Então pulei pro banco da frente, me sentando ao seu lado. — Esse tempo todo eu vivi só de ilusão. Eu tinha a ilusão de que o Jacob era O cara perfeito, mas quando eu o conheci percebi como ele realmente era, e não era nada do que eu imaginava! Em compensação com você foi ao contrário! Eu não tinha a menor expectativa de que você fosse uma pessoa legal, porque eu nem queria te conhecer quando saí com você. Mas depois eu vi como você era e me apaixonei por você. Me desculpa se eu fui tão burra esse tempo todo, me desculpa por tudo!

Edward ficou me encarando confuso.

— Eu sei que agora você deve estar achando que eu sou uma louca que tem parafusos a menos, e eu sou doida mesmo. E olha, eu vou entender se você não quiser nada comigo, porque eu pisei na bola com você... Mas eu tinha que vir aqui e dizer que eu quero você! Sinto muito por ter me tocado só agora.

Ficou um minuto de silencio. Eu ali olhando pra ele sem saber o que ele ia falar, e ele olhando pra mim dando um quase sorriso.

— Bella... Desde a primeira vez que a vi gostei de você. Eu pensei que você gostasse de outra pessoa, e quando descobri que a pessoa era o idiota do Black eu fiquei realmente muito bravo. Mas ele é um idiota. Não vamos falar dele. — Edward então se aproximou de mim e colocou a mão na minha nuca me puxando pra perto. — Porque afinal, eu quero ficar com você.

E aí ele me beijou. E aquilo sim era um beijo!

O beijo _maravilhoso_ que eu achei que tinha acontecido com Jacob não chega aos pés _desse _beijo.

Nesse tinha muito mais emoção, muito mais carinho.

Os minutos passaram e continuamos nos beijando. Eu não ia parar, não tão cedo. Pra que parar?

Depois de muitos minutos ele foi diminuindo o ritmo, e então se afastou e ficou me olhando.

— Você quer namorar comigo? — Perguntou com a mão no meu queixo.

— Claro que quero!! Mas antes eu queria te perguntar uma coisa.

— Fala.

— O que aconteceu pra você e o Jacob se odiarem?

— O que aconteceu foi que ele nasceu.

— Fala a verdade!...

— Eu era amigo de um primo dele, o Seth, e as vezes eu ia na casa desse meu amigo e via o Jacob lá. Na época o Jacob estava namorando com uma garota que eu também conhecia, uma tal de Tania, e a menina, com o perdão da palavra, era uma galinha. Todo mundo sabia disso, mas todo mundo sabia também que ele também ficava com todo mundo.

— Aí teve um dia que eu fui na casa desse Seth e a namorada do Jacob estava lá. Ela ficou, literalmente, se jogando pra cima de mim. Até que teve uma hora que o Seth foi na cozinha pegar uma coisa pra gente comer e a garota me agarrou. Por _sorte_ bem nessa hora o Jacob chegou e viu a cena.

— Jacob pegou um bastão de baseball que o Seth tinha na casa dele e veio pra cima de mim. Então o Seth mandou que eu fosse embora enquanto segurava o Jacob, e eu fui. Por isso que mais cedo ele perguntou se eu ia fugir de novo.

— Ainda bem que você foi embora! — O interrompi. — Você seria muito estúpido se ficasse.

— E fui muito covarde não ficando.

— Claro que não! Covarde foi o Jacob de pegar o taco de baseball!

— Tá... Mas não vamos falar sobre ele, né?!

— É!

Ele então me beijou novamente.

— Como você conseguiu sair comigo e com o Jacob na mesma noite? — Perguntou ele parando me beijar.

— Vocês dois me ligaram na sexta a noite, e eu confesso que ia recusar o seu convite. Mas Rose ordenou que eu aceitasse o seu, porque você me ligou primeiro. Aí resolvi aceitar os dois, saindo com um em um horário e com outro um pouco mais tarde. Mas Deus sabe como eu sou grata em ter aceitado sair com você, porque aí eu te conheci mesmo e vi como você era tudo que eu procurava!...

Edward deu um sorriso radiante e voltou a me beijar.

— Posso fazer só mais uma pergunta? — Questionou Edward interrompendo mais uma vez o beijo.

— Claro.

— O que você gostou em mim? Quer dizer, porque depois você quis ficar comigo e não com o Jacob? O que eu fiz exatamente?

— Ah... Não sei ao certo. Mas acho que o que mais me impressionou em você foi seu jeito meigo e respeitador. Porque o Jacob praticamente me agarrou no cinema, já você deu a entender mas não avançou o sinal.

— Eu dei a entender? Que bom, achei que você não tinha entendido o recado. Por isso que eu fui até sua casa, pra dizer que queria ficar com você.

— E eu fui uma idiota, mas o destino também ferrou com a minha vida. Se eu tivesse saído com você primeiro eu teria te beijado na casa da árvore, e nem ia sair com Jacob. Mas como eu tinha saído com o Jacob antes, e ele tinha me beijado, eu não quis te beijar...

— Fez muito certo! Não sei se ia suportar isso. Provavelmente se você tivesse me beijado, e no dia seguinte eu soubesse que você também tinha beijado o Jacob acho que eu não ia mais querer te ver na vida.

— Wow! Que bom que eu não te beijei então!

Edward deu um sorriso torto e passou a mão na minha bochecha.

— Agora me fala. — Disse ele. — O que você viu no Jacob?

Agora Edward estava rindo pensando na situação.

— Boa pergunta! Até hoje eu não sei... Lá no fundo, na verdade, eu sempre soube que ele não valia nada, mas eu gostava dele mesmo assim **(Você não vale nada mas eu gosto de você, tudo o que eu queria era saber porque! Hsauhsauausahusahu)**. Mas você disse que tinha acabado com as perguntas!

— É verdade! — Disse ele sorrindo. — Vamos falar do que interessa... Casa comigo?!

— Nossa! Já?! — Gargalhei.

— Brincadeira. Quer dizer, não que eu não queira casar com você, só está _meio_ cedo. Mas um dia...

— Um dia... Um dia teremos 429 filhos!

— Tudo isso?

— Claro! Nunca gostei de ter apenas uma irmã!

— Por mim tudo bem! — Disse ele rindo. — Contanto que um se chame _Vanderléio..._

— Vanderléio?

Ficamos conversando, contando piadas, nos beijando a tarde inteira. Quando foi a noite Edward foi até minha casa conhecer meu pai.

Vê se eu mereço!

Charlie gostou dele, e da sua iniciativa de pedir a ele pra namorar comigo. Eu achei muito cafona, mas quase fofo.

Ficamos jogando videogame a noite inteira, eu e Rose contra Emmett e Edward.

Os garotos perderam feio! HAHA.

E esse foi o primeiro dia, de muitos dias, que eu passei com Edward.

* * *

**Heyy! A FIC tá no fim!**

**Na verdade esse foi o ultimo capitulo, mas vou escrever um bônus... =D**

**E tem novidadeee!!!!**

**Estou escrevendo uma FIC nova!**

**Assim que essa acabar vou começar outra! =D**

**O nome é **_**Fogo e Gelo.**_

**Meu namorado lindo fez uma capa pra ela! \o/**

**Está lá no meu perfil pra quem quiser ver! ^^**

**Beijão meninas!!**

**Amo vocês! **

**S2**


	9. Capitulo bônus

**9- CAPITULO BÔNUS**

**(Me desculpem, esse capitulo ficou muito tosco!hsuahasusah)**

Depois daquele dia incrível com Edward, uns minutos antes de ir dormir, fui escrever no meu diário.

_Dia oito de Fevereiro_

_Hoje foi um dia e tanto! Dei um fora no Jacob e pedi desculpas a Edward por ter sido tão idiota de ter ficado com Jacob e não com ele. Ainda bem que ele me desculpou! Agora estamos namorando! \o/_

_**Descoberta do dia: Jacob é um babaca.**_

Acordei no dia seguinte com o despertador, me troquei e fui pra escola. Chegando lá vi Alice e fui correndo falar com ela.

— Alice! Deu tudo certo! Nem te liguei porque Edward ficou em casa o dia inteiro.

— Foi o que eu pensei. Sabia que se não tivesse dado certo você me ligaria, então nem me preocupei. Mas e aí, namorando?

— Ele pediu até pro meu pai!

— Sério?

— Sério! Muito cafona, eu sei, mas eu quase gostei.

— Ah! Eu ia gostar se Jasper pedisse pro meu pai se ele podia namorar comigo. Mas ele não é tão...

— Ultrapassado?

— Eu ia dizer romântico!

— Estou brincando. Eu amo o jeitinho fofo dele!

— Agradeça a mim por vocês estarem juntos!

— Um pouco foi graças a você, mas principalmente por causa de Jacob.

— Jacob?

— É... O que me deu mais certeza em ficar com o Edward foi quando Jacob disse que ele estava comigo porque queria que Edward se ferrasse...

— É?

— É, mas não só por isso. Se Edward não fosse tão perfeito eu só ia terminar com Jacob e ficar sozinha...

— Mas tudo bem, agora eu tudo certo!

— É verdade! Vamos pra sala vai...

Fomos juntas pra aula e nos sentamos no fundo. Quando Jacob chegou estava agarrado com Lauren.

Acho que ele tinha a intenção de me deixar com ciúmes, porque quando entrou na sala estava abraçado com ela mas olhando pra mim.

Coitado!

Nem dei bola pra ele. O encarei por um milésimo de segundo e desviei o olhar.

Alice e eu tivemos só as duas primeiras aulas juntas, depois tive aula apenas com Jacob.

Percebi que ele estava olhando demais pra mim, mas pensei que ele ia ficar na dele.

Eu estava totalmente errada. Foi só a Alice sair que ele veio se sentar ao meu lado.

— Oi! — Disse ele.

— Oi. — Respondi secamente.

— Bella, ontem eu...

— Por favor, não começa tá legal?! — O interrompi.

Jacob ficou me olhando. No mínimo estava bolando algo bem tocante pra me dizer.

— O que eu tenho que fazer pra provar que gosto de você?

— Você não tem que provar nada, porque você não gosta de mim. Eu sei que não.

Qual era a dele afinal? Será que a vontade de acabar com Edward era tão grande assim?

— Mas Bella...

— Jacob. Cala a boca.

Como ele era falso. E se tinha uma coisa que eu odiava era a tal da falsidade.

— Bella, é sério! — Continuou ele. — Depois daquele beijo no cinema eu comecei a gostar de você...

— Depois do beijo?! Certo, então a única coisa que você gosta em mim é meu beijo?

Jacob ficou sem fala. Ele não ia admitir, mas acho que não conseguia mentir a toda hora.

— Eu gostei de você desde a primeira vez que eu o vi. — Disse a ele seriamente. — Você sabia muito bem disso, e nunca quis nada comigo. Ótimo! Assim eu conheci o Edward e vi como ele é muito melhor que você!

Me levantei do lugar e ia sentar em outro. Jacob estava começando a me irritar já com essa conversinha furada.

A sala estava conversando e o professor não tinha chegado ainda.

Mas quando levantei Jacob pegou meu braço.

— Bella, deixe ao menos eu te dar um ultimo beijo. Só isso que eu te peço!...

— Um ultimo beijo? — Fingi estar comovida. — Você gostou tanto assim do meu beijo?

Mais ou menos nessa hora a sala começou a ficar mais quieta.

— Claro! É ótimo!

— E Você não está nem aí pro fato de termos terminado, porque o que você gostava em mim era o beijo...

Jacob me deu um sorriso forçado meio que assentindo.

— Você acha que merece um beijo? — Perguntei.

Nessa hora já estava silencio total.

Passei a mão em seu cabelo enquanto perguntava, e ele, inocente como é, acreditou que eu daria um beijo nele.

— Eu acho que sim... — Disse ele sorrindo.

— Eu vou te dar o que você merece... — Falei também sorrindo.

Aproveitei que estávamos de pé e meti um chute em suas _partes baixas._

E foi justamente nessa hora, enquanto todos da sala gemiam alto, que o professor chegou.

Agora adivinha o que aconteceu? Euzinha fui pra detenção!

Absurdo!

Contestei o professor dizendo que o culpado tinha sido Jacob, mas quem disse que ele acreditou?!...

Mas nem liguei, afinal Jacob tinha ido pra enfermaria por minha causa, e isso já me deixava feliz.

— Bella! Fiquei sabendo que você deu uma surra no Jacob! — Disse Alice quando estávamos já indo embora.

— Não foi bem uma surra, eu só dei um chute nele. — Respondi.

— Mas foi O chute, bem na pior parte! — Disse ela rindo.

— Caramba Bella, você é do mal! — Disse Emmett.

— A culpa não é minha dele ser um idiota! — Contestei.

— Eu sei, eu sei. Mas você acabou com a moral do coitado com um chute! — Disse ele rindo.

Então senti alguém pegando meu braço.

— Se você encostar a mão em mim de novo... — Era Jacob me ameaçando.

— Você vai fazer o quê? — Grunhiu Emmett, empurrando Jacob contra a parede.

Nessas horas eu amava ter Emmett como cunhado!

Jacob só fez uma cara feia e foi embora.

— Que babaca! — Bufou Emmett.

— Babaca sou eu! — Resmunguei. — Ele é um quadrúpede de sete tetas!

Eles começaram a rir e então fomos ao estacionamento.

Chegando lá vi parado ao lado do meu carro um volvo prata, e encostado no carro estavam Edward e Jasper.

Todas as garotas estavam babando pelos dois, ou melhor, pelo Edward.

Alice e eu fomos quase correndo até eles.

— Oi Jasper! — Disse dando um sorriso, então me virei pro Edward. — Amor! — Disse a ele o beijando.

— Como foi sua aula? — Perguntou ele.

— Quase fiz com que Jacob ficasse estéril!

— Sério? Como foi isso?

— Ele veio com conversinha fiada de que gostava de mim, aí me pediu um beijo. Vê se pode! Aí eu dei um chute nele!...

— Legal! — Disse ele rindo.

— Também achei! Mas depois ele quase me bateu! Mas calma, o Emmett estava junto na hora e não o deixou fazer nada comigo.

Edward estava encarando alguém logo atrás de mim. Me virei e vi Jacob passando na nossa frente a cinco quilômetros por hora.

— Se ele fizer qualquer coisa com você... — Edward estava mais sério do que nunca. — Chame imediatamente o Charlie! — Ele então fez cara de medo. — Brincadeira, me chame na hora que eu mato esse infeliz!

— Relaxa! Ele não vai ser louco de fazer alguma coisa comigo!

— Acho bom!

Sorri e dei um beijo nele.

Jacob ainda estava a poucos metros de nós, então Edward abaixou, pegou uma pedra que tinha no chão e atirou no carro de Jacob.

A pedra acertou em cheio o vidro de trás do carro que se espatifou em milhões de pedaços.

Edward olhou pra mim e disse aquelas palavras que eu nunca mais vou esquecer, foi mais ou menos assim: CORRE NEGADA!

Corremos pro carro rindo, e Alice e Jasper nos seguiram sentando no banco de trás.

Edward ligou o carro e fomos embora rindo.

Cheguei em casa e fui direto pro meu quarto, escrever a minha descoberta desse dia.

**Descoberta do dia: Vidro mole e pedra dura, uma vez bate e se espatifa!**

**(N/A: **Que sentido teve isso? Hsuhasuuassa**.)**

**.**

**FIM! =D**

* * *

_**Meninas, valeu mesmo por acompanharem essa FIC, que ao contrário da IRONIA DO DESTINO é bem zuada... husahsaahsuahsas**_

_**Ela surgiu do nada, quando eu estava sem o que fazer, e aí deu isso aqui... husaashuhsa**_

_**Mas tudo bem...**_

_**Agora acabou! =D**_

_**.**_

_**Mas olha, a IRONIA DO DESTINO ainda está na metade, então corre lá pra ler!**_

_**E tem mais, tem a FIC nova!**_

_**Se chama FOGO E GELO. Já postei o primeiro capítulo! Confiram lá!**_

_**Um beijão pra vocês, e muitoS obrigadoS!!**_

_**:B**_


End file.
